Risco de Extinção
by Vilon
Summary: Fic Yaoi ShunxHyoga. Pós Prólogo do Céu, a aventura dos cavaleiros contra os deuses...mas como farão isso sem lembranças?
1. Big Bang

Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim(se pertencesse, ia ser bem diferente).

Meu 2º fic publicado, é só uma história que surgiu na minha cabeça depois de ter assistido "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Prólogo do Céu". Recomendo que você tenha assistido o filme para entender melhor a história.

SPOILER

Aqui estou seguindo a teoria de muita gente que todos perderam suas lembranças, após o final do filme.

FIM DO SPOILER

Aproveitem!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Risco de Extinção**

_Lágrimas..._

"Porque estou chorando?" Pensou o jovem, olhando o teto de seu quarto.

Deitado na cama, tentando dormir, sua mente vagava por suas lembranças.

_Mais lágrimas..._

"Para, por favor, para" ele pedia mentalmente, mas o seu corpo não obedecia, cada vez mais seu rosto ficava molhado, cada vez mais seu coração doía.

Levantou-se bruscamente. Arrastou-se até a janela e olhou para o céu: Sem estrelas, como sempre. Era um manto de trevas. Uma nova onda de dor assolou seu coração.

"Ainda não consegui superar a saudade. Por que será? Seria melhor eu nunca ter lembrado".

O garoto andava inquieto de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia mais ficar em seu quarto. Trocou seu pijama por uma roupa comum. Dirigiu-se lentamente até a escada que levava até a sala logo abaixo, andava em silêncio para não acordar os pais. Parou de andar. Mudou de idéia e resolveu ir para o quarto dos pais. Abriu a porta devagar, deixando apenas um filete de luz do corredor entrar no quarto, os dois dormiam tranqüilos.

_Novas lágrimas..._

Fechou a porta e desceu as escadas. Deixou um bilhete para os pais avisando que não demoraria, só para o caso deles acordarem e sentirem sua falta.

Andou pela rua deserta, passava pelas casas e todas elas pareciam sem vida. Os postes lançavam uma luz fraca e amarelada que mal iluminavam seu caminho. Não se importava com o escuro, não o temia. Finalmente chegou ao seu destino: o parque.

Sentou-se num dos bancos e pôs-se a pensar. Olhou ao redor, não havia ninguém. O vento balançava as folhas das árvores, fazendo com que o atrito das folhas, fosse o único som audível em toda a região. Ergueu seus olhos para o céu mais uma vez, a escuridão permanecia inalterada. Suspirou decepcionado. Quando baixou o olhar, avistou alguém do outro lado da praça. A pessoa andava devagar, sem um rumo definido. Por um momento pensou em chamá-la, parecia-lhe familiar, mas desistiu da idéia quando percebeu que ela agora caminhava em sua direção. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto a figura se tornava mais nítida e a primeira coisa que avistou com clareza foram os seus cabelos dourados. Logo viu que era um rapaz, não muito mais velho que ele, possuía um olhar triste e distante. Ele continuou a se aproximar e seus olhares se encontraram.

"Será que..." pensou na mesma hora.

- Está perdido? – Perguntou para o estranho quando este parou a alguns passos de distância.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Apenas ficou parado, possuía um olhar frio, porém não era ameaçador.

-Talvez – Respondeu ele finalmente.

-O que isso deveria significar?

-Porque está aqui garoto?- Disse o loiro ignorando a pergunta - Deveria estar em casa, com sua família feliz, na sua vida perfeita.

"Parece que está na mesma situação que eu estava" pensou Shun.

-Também tem uma vida perfeita?Com uma mãe e um pai carinhosos? Uma namorada quem sabe?

O loiro nada respondeu, desviou seu olhar e andou até o banco, sentando-se.

-Quem é você? – Foi esta sua resposta.

-Meu nome é Shun. E quem é você? – Perguntou sem muito interesse.

-Hyoga.

-Não esperava encontrar ninguém por aqui a essa hora, Hyoga.

"Principalmente um de vocês".

Os dois permaneceram quietos, não se olhavam.

-Você é diferente. Todos aqui amam a perfeição de suas existências. Você parece não estar contente com isso – Falou Hyoga.

Shun deu um risada falsa.

-Estrelas – Respondeu Shun apontando para o céu – Porque elas nunca brilham?

Hyoga ergueu uma sobrancelha com desdém.

-Elas não existem. Você já está muito velho para acreditar em contos de fadas.

-Então o que é isso? – Perguntou Shun puxando uma corrente do pescoço; pendurado nela, um pingente em forma de estrela.

-Um pingente tolo que alguém fez para manter os contos de fadas vivos, para poder se sentir melhor, não queria esquecer a infância.

-Será mesmo? – Falou secamente – Você realmente acredita nisso?

Hyoga não respondeu.

"Quem é esse cara?" pensou o loiro.

-Imaginei – Falou Shun triunfante – Nunca te vi antes, mas parece que sei um pouco sobre você. Pelo sotaque creio que você seja russo, o que faz aqui?

-Não é de sua conta. Você diz que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim? Você não passa de um estranho qualquer cheio de opiniões. Não sei nem porque estou falando com você.

-Mentiroso. Eu sei por que você está falando comigo. Você também vê, não é?

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Quando vai parar de mentir?

-Quando você parar de me fazer perguntas.

Shun não pode deixar de rir.

"Ele não mudou tanto assim. Mas isso já está indo longe de mais, não posso por tudo a perder".

-Só porque você viveu num país gelado, não quer dizer que você tenha que ser assim também. De qualquer forma eu já vou embora – Disse Shun levantando-se do banco.

-Férias – Disse Hyoga rapidamente – Por isso estou aqui no Japão.

"Eu não quero que ele vá embora" Pensou Hyoga "Quem é esse cara? Ele é diferente de tudo que já vi".

-Fizemos algum progresso – Falou Shun sentando-se de novo – Mas ainda não me respondeu se você vê.

-Você quer dizer esse brilho fraco que envolve você?

-Também. Eu vejo esse brilho vindo de você, assim como você o vê em mim.

-O que afinal é isso? Por causa desse brilho eu fui atraído até esse parque, até você. Talvez eu esteja sonhando – Concluiu Hyoga pensativo.

-Talvez o mundo todo seja um sonho – Falou Shun misterioso – Se agente acordar ele pode simplesmente desaparecer.

-Você é estranho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shun retirou de seu pescoço a corrente e olhou para a estrela.

-Todo seu – Leu a inscrição em voz baixa depois de um tempo.

-O que isso significa? Você pertence a alguém? – Falou Hyoga irônico.

"Cansei disso, já está na hora de despertá-lo. Só espero que eles não estejam prestando atenção".

Shun levantou-se do banco e erguer para o alto seu pendente. Hyoga acompanhou o movimento e observou aquela "estrela". Naquela altura, ela parecia pertencer ao céu. O pingente emanou um brilho rosa e rapidamente vieram imagens em sua cabeça:

Várias constelações de estrelas no céu...uma garota de cabelo roxo...um mulher loira envolta por flores...um cisne...e aquele garoto sorrindo feliz para ele. Milhões de lembranças surgiram em sua memória, ficou tonto, achou que o mundo estava fugindo sob seus pés. Com esforço olhou para o garoto a sua frente.

-Agora você vê? – Perguntou Shun com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Hyoga levantou-se com dificuldade, parecia que toda sua força tinha sido drenada. Ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto do outro e limpou as lágrimas.

-Você sabe que eu odeio ver você chorar, Shun - Disse Hyoga com um leve sorriso triste.

Shun abraçou Hyoga com força, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. O loiro abraçou-o de volta, acariciando o cabelo esverdeado do outro.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, o próprio Hyoga chorava. Quando os dois se acalmaram, afastaram-se um pouco, mas sem se largarem.

-Quer dizer que toda minha vida é uma farsa? – Falou Hyoga tristemente.

-A minha também é. Todas as nossas lembranças foram apagadas ao que parece.

-Mas como isso é possível? A última coisa que me lembro é de Seya desferindo um golpe contra aquele deus.

-Não fale sobre os deuses Hyoga. Não temos muito tempo, por favor, fique quieto enquanto te explico a história.

Hyoga começou a falar, mas silenciou-se com o olhar de Shun.

-Os deuses estão nos punindo por termos desafiado a vontade deles. Nos separaram, apagaram nossas lembranças e modificaram nossas vidas. Nesse mundo eu tenho pais, mas não tenho irmão. Eu fui salvo dessa ilusão graças a isso.

Shun mostrou a Hyoga o seu pendente mais uma vez.

-O poder de Hades ainda reside aqui, há alguns meses o cosmo dele me envolveu e me fez lembrar de toda a verdade. Desde então eu venho procurando os antigos cavaleiros, mas os deuses estão nos vigiando e se descobrirem, vão me dar um castigo e dessa vez não será apenas esquecer minhas lembranças.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos surpresos, segurou o outro pelo braço e levou-o para debaixo de uma árvore, olhando para todos os lados.

-Calma Hyoga.

-Calma nada, você está correndo um grande risco.

-E você acha que essa árvore vai nos proteger?

-Desde quando você se tornou tão sério e sarcástico? – Falou Hyoga levemente magoado.

Shun corou e seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho.

-Desculpe Hyoga, minha personalidade ficou um pouco alterada. O "Shun" dessa vida é meio arrogante, quando eu recuperei a memória tive que continuar a agir assim para os deuses não desconfiarem. Mas não se preocupe com os todos poderosos, a primeira hora depois da meia noite é a hora do mal; o poder de Hades está protegendo agente.

-Eu não quero ser protegido por aquele ser perverso. Por que ele está nos ajudando?

Shun abaixou a cabeça.

-Ele está contra os deuses, então quer atrapalhar os planos deles.

-O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo?

-Sim – Respondeu Shun triste – Eu não queria aceitar a ajuda de alguém assim, mas se queria ver Athena, meu irmão, você e os outros; seria necessário recorrer estes métodos.

Hyoga refletiu sobre o que Shun dissera, podia imaginar o sofrimento que Shun havia passado durante todo esse tempo sem a companhia dos amigos, tendo que se aliar ao mal e ainda desafiar os deuses sozinho. Tomando uma decisão e agindo por impulso, ele levantou o rosto de Shun, com uma mão, encarando os olhos verdes lacrimosos do amigo e beijou-o. Um beijo nem longo, nem curto; apenas um leve roçar de lábios.

Shun olhou confuso para Hyoga, que também estava um pouco confuso.

-Desculpe – Falou Hyoga corando bruscamente – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, simplesmente odeio quando você fica triste Shun, eu pensei que fazendo isso ia te animar e...

-Foi só por isso que você me beijou?Para me animar? – Falou Shun magoado cortando a fala do outro.

Hyoga olhou fundo nos olhos de Shun, não via raiva, repulsa ou qualquer sinal de rejeição. Sorriu ao ver que Shun não estava bravo por ele ter o beijado, mas sim por ele achar que foi um beijo por pena.

-Você não se importa de eu ter te beijado?

-Claro que não.

Hyoga imediatamente segurou Shun pela cintura e empurrou-o contra a árvore, não deu chance dele esboçar reação, pois beijou-o ardentemente.Um beijo cheio de desejo, um beijo cheio de saudade. Shun foi pego desprevenido, mas logo entregou-se a situação, enlaçando o pescoço de Hyoga, querendo sentir mais o corpo dele.

Depois de alguns minutos eles afastaram os rostos para recuperarem o fôlego.

-Esperei muito tempo por isso – Confessou Shun com o rosto rosado.

-Eu talvez tenha esperado o mesmo tempo que você, só não sabia dos meus sentimentos adormecidos no meu coração.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, até que Hyoga interrompeu o beijo rapidamente.

-Acabei de me dar conta de uma coisa – Falou ele meio angustiado.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Shun preocupado.

-Eu tenho 16 anos. Perdi 2 anos de minha vida real neste lugar.

-Estamos na mesma situação, já faz dois anos depois daquela batalha, dois longos anos. Mas, pensando bem, essa vida não é tão ruim assim, pelo menos não mais – Falou o mais novo docemente, deixando sua cabeça repousar no ombro de Hyoga.

O loiro abraçou-o mais forte enquanto sentia aquele corpo agarrado ao seu, precisando de conforto.

-Mas tudo não passa de uma ilusão – Falou baixo.

-Eu sei – Disse Shun – Agente não pode viver aqui para sempre.

-O que vamos fazer? Lutar? – Hyoga afastou Shun um pouco para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

-Sim – Disse Shun com determinação – Por todos. Lutaremos como verdadeiros cavaleiros de Athena, protegendo esse mundo, não importa quem seja o inimigo.

-É você mesmo? – Falou Hyoga num tom brincalhão – Nunca imaginei o dia que Shun iria querer lutar. Parece que sua temporada neste lugar mudou você um pouco.

-E eu nunca imaginei o dia que eu estaria em seus braços desse jeito.

Os dois deram uma risada boba. Quando pararam, olharam apaixonados um para o outro. De repente Shun fez uma cara preocupada.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Hyoga.

-Que horas são?

-São meia noite e cinqüenta – Disse Hyoga conferindo no seu relógio de pulso.

-Nosso tempo está se esgotando, preciso voltar para casa e você devia fazer o mesmo. A proteção só vai durar mais 10 minutos.

-Mais o que nós vamos fazer para lutar contra os deuses.

-Agente decide isso amanhã, será que você pode voltar aqui no mesmo horário?Ou mais cedo se você puder.

Hyoga concordou com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, precisamos correr. Até amanhã.

Shun se afastou rápido, Hyoga deu as costas para o amigo.

"Tudo isso é tão estranhamente novo. Na frente dele preciso manter a calma, mas estou realmente assustado com tudo isso" pensava Hyoga enquanto andava "O que vai acontecer daqui para frente. Mamãe...me ajuda"

O garoto loiro sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o parar . Virou-se e foi surpreendido por Shun beijando-o intensamente. Ele respondeu ao beijo rapidamente, mas Shun não deixou aquilo prosseguir.

-Continuamos amanhã – Sussurrou ele.

Shun correu e Hyoga voltou a seguir seu caminho. Ambos se sentiam mais leves e sabiam que o amanhã traria promessas de um futuro melhor.

"Talvez agora as coisas fiquem mais fáceis" Pensou Shun.

"Com ele ao meu lado, tudo vai dar certo" Pensou Hyoga.

Nenhum dos dois reparou que acima deles, o céu já não estava tão escuro, algumas estrelas começaram a brilhar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então?O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, ainda não sei se terá continuação ou não, depende das revisões.Vocês é que decidem, vou deixar a fic como completa, mas poderei mudar isso para escrever mais alguns capítulos.

**Fic dedicado a comunidade "Hyoga x Shun Yaoi" por possuir muitos escritores interessados em manter esse casal vivo.**


	2. Adeus!

Finalmente vou poder continuar esta história, lutei contra o relógio para finalizar outras 2. Agora essa é a minha fic principal.

Como o história era para ter 1 capitulo, eu fiquei um pouco na dúvida de como continuar; para algumas coisas eu não tinha resposta. Mas agora já está tudo bem.

Esse capitulo é só um "capítulo-ponte", apesar de ser de grande importância.

Espero que gostem!!!

PS: Desculpem os erros gramaticais, mas é que eu não tenho nenhum beta...então se tiver erros por favor me falem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 – Adeus!

-Shun – chamou a mulher – Shun. Acorda Shun.

O jovem abriu um olho vendo a pessoa que havia lhe tirado dos seus sonhos.

-Só mais um pouquinho mãe – disse ele – eu não dormi bem.

-O que aconteceu com você? Antes você era o primeiro a acordar, agora precisa ser acordado para ir a escola? Só falta suas notas caírem.

Shun levantou da cama de má vontade, resmungando. Foi até o banheiro, tirou seu pijama e entrou de baixo da água fria do chuveiro, despertando totalmente.

"Como eu vou acordar seis horas da manhã tendo que dormir quase duas horas da madrugada? Não que eu esteja reclamando...meus encontros com Hyoga estão só ficando melhores."

Shun sorriu alegremente. Ainda estava imerso em pensamentos quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

-SHUN – gritou a pessoa – Você está atrasado, sai logo deste banho.

-JÁ TÔ INDO PAI – Gritou o garoto de volta.

"Não posso nem demorar um pouquinho que eles já estão reclamando...".

Shun terminou seu banho e se arrumou depressa. Desceu as escadas correndo e deu de cara com seu pai olhando-o de cara feia.

-Desculpe, desculpe – Pedia Shun fazendo sua melhor cara inocente.

-Tudo bem. Vamos logo, hoje eu vou te levar de carro para a escola. Mas sem café-da-manhã para você mocinho! Não quero me atrasar para o trabalho.

-Mas pai...

-Nada de "mas". Você não vai morrer se ficar sem comer por mais algumas horas, em compensação te dar mais dinheiro para o almoço.

-Ta bom – Resmungou Shun enquanto puxava um celular do bolso.

Quando o garoto chegou na escola, ainda faltavam 5 minutos para começar a aula. Entrou em sua sala e sentou-se em um canto, não estava afim de conversar com seus amigos hoje.

"Meus encontros com Hyoga são as únicas coisas que me tem feito feliz ultimamente, trazer o passado a tona foi uma boa idéia?" Uma imagem da noite passada veio em sua mente "Com certeza foi" pensou corando.

-Hyoga...- murmurou ele olhando pela janela.

"O único problema é que ele ainda não sabe que eu tenho...".

-Oi amor, recebi sua mensagem. Só deu para trazer duas torradas e este nescau pronto – Disse uma pessoa sentando na cadeira ao lado do garoto.

"Será que terei coragem de romper um namoro?"

Shun sorriu para a pessoa e logo estava sendo beijado por ela.

"Só queria ter mais tempo de ficar com meu loiro" pensou triste.

----------------------------------------XXXXXX-----------------------------------------------------

Suas preces pareciam ter sido ouvidas. Há milhares de kilômetros do Japão um par de olhos se abriu.

-O que foi Shaka? – Perguntou Mu intrigado.

-Estou sendo chamado pelos Três Grandes.

-É sobre aquilo?

-Não sei ainda – Disse Shaka pensativo - Vou para o palácio agora. Mas tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Os dois se despediram e Shaka saiu da casa onde moravam. Percorreu o caminho até o palácio de jade onde estava sendo aguardado. Lembrou-se de como foi parar naquele lugar...

------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam presos no grande pilar de pedra. Porém suas mentes estavam num lugar escuro, conseguiam se ver e conversar, mas não podiam se tocar; pareciam fantasmas.

Talvez anos já tivessem se passado desde suas mortes e eles não saberiam. Todos permaneciam em silêncio, apenas uma hora ou outra seus olhares se cruzavam, mas logo se desviavam.

Não se sentiam tristes realmente, afinal tinham lutado POR ATHENA, tinham morrido POR ATHENA e agora estavam presos naquele lugar POR ATHENA. Essas eram suas missões de vida.

"Só queria ter vivido um pouco mais por mim mesmo" pensava cada cavaleiro, mas nenhum se atrevia a falar isso.

-Não se preocupem cavaleiros de ouro – Disse Shion quebrando o silêncio insuportável – os cavaleiros de bronze irão proteger Athena e ela nos resgatará.

-Mas o mundo se transformou – Ponderou Dohko – Vocês todos devem ter sentido isso. Algo muito errado aconteceu

Ninguém respondeu. O silêncio continuava.

-Shaka – Disse uma voz.

Os cavaleiros olharam para todos os lados procurando na escuridão quem havia falado.

-Shaka de Virgem – Disse outra voz infantil.

Um luz brilhou distante. Todos voltaram-se para lá.

-Shaka, viemos te buscar – Falou uma voz idosa.

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Mu temeroso.

-Não se preocupe Mu – Disse o cavaleiro de virgem – Eu reconheço estes cosmos. São amigos.

-Vamos embora Shaka – Falaram as vozes em uníssono - Você não pertence a este lugar.

-Me desculpem majestades. Mas ficarei aqui, meu destino está ligado ao deles.

As vozes ficaram em silêncio e a luz começou a enfraquecer, mas logo ficou mais forte.

-Porque Buddah? – Perguntou a voz idosa.

-Por que sou um cavaleiro de Athena, apesar de também ser Buddah.

-Não podemos tirá-lo daqui a força, mas também não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Façamos um acordo – A mesma voz respondeu.

-Que tipo de acordo? – Perguntou Shaka.

-Voltará a Terra e viverá sobre nossa proteção. Aquele lugar não é mais seguro para alguém como você – Falou a primeira voz.

-E quanto aos outros?

-Estes deverão permanecer aqui até aqueles que os confinaram tiverem piedade de suas almas – Disse a voz infantil.

-Então permanecerei aqui, esta é minha resposta.

Mais uma vez a luz se enfraqueceu e mais uma vez ela tornou-se forte.

-Então traremos um deles com você. Isso é o máximo que poderemos fazer, se negar mais uma vez nosso pedido te abandonaremos para sempre.

Shaka abriu a boca mais uma vez. Shion percebendo o perigo colocou uma mão no ombro de Shaka.

-Você não será útil aqui amigo – Disse ele – Por favor, aceite a proposta deles. Volte à Terra e tente descobrir o que está acontecendo por lá.

-Mas...

-Esqueça-nos! Você precisa fazer isso.

Shaka pensou nisto por um instante e concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas quem devo levar comigo?

Todos se entreolharam, no fundo no fundo, todos queriam sair de lá. Queriam ver o sol, o céu azul, seus países e as outras pessoas.

-Não há muito tempo para discutir isso – Disse a voz infantil – Escolham rápido!

Instintivamente os olhos de Shaka voltaram-se para Mu, este estava olhando triste para o nada.

-Já fez sua escolha? - Perguntou a voz idosa?

-Eu...

-Shaka se apresse, não importa quem você escolher você vai deixar muitos tristes. Todos queremos ir embora deste lugar, mas é você quem decide isso. Agora dê sua resposta de uma vez – Disse Milo angustiado.

-Está bem – Disse Shaka surpreso com a reação de Escorpião – Eu quero sair daqui com Mu de áries.

Alguns suspiraram decepcionados , outros ficaram irritados e Mu olhou confuso para seu amigo.

-Mas Shaka, se for pelos meus poderes de Telecinese que você me escolheu, então escolha meu mestre Shion. Ele é mais forte e...

-Não foi por isso que eu te escolhi – Disse Shaka sem olhar para o outro.

-Só prometa uma coisa cavaleiro de virgem – Disse Dokho interrompendo os dois – Ajude os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Sempre farei isto – Disse Shaka confiante.

-Eu também - Disse Mu pondo-se ao lado do amigo.

-Muito bem – Disseram as vozes – A escolha foi feita e seus destinos selados.

A luz brilhou intensamente englobando todo o lugar. Num minuto tudo voltou a escuridão, porém os cavaleiros de áries e virgem já não estavam mais lá.

Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro restantes voltavam ao seu silêncio, Shaka e Mu abriam os olhos e contemplavam o lugar, estavam num imenso jardim. Ainda estavam nus, mas logo vieram duas mulheres e depositaram roupas aos seus pés.

-Os deuses nos informaram que vocês viriam, aqui estão suas roupas e dois colares; jamais se separem deles. Viverão em uma casa aqui perto, tudo já está organizado.

-Onde estamos? – Perguntou Mu timidamente escondendo-se um pouco atrás de Shaka.

-Bem vindos a Índia – Respondeu a outra serva sorrindo.

_Fim do Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------

Shaka entrou no salão principal e sentou-se em frente as escadarias que levavam aos três tronos à sua frente.

-Bem vindo Buddah – Disse o homem sentado no trono do meio, parecia ter no máximo 30 anos – Temos notícias importantes para te dar.

-Estava aguardando por elas senhor Vishnu¹.

-Depois de 1 ano de buscas, descobrimos onde estão os cavaleiros de bronze – Disse o velho sentado no trono da esquerda.

Shaka sorriu feliz.

-Isso é muito bom, senhor Brahma².

-Não, não é – Disse o menino sentado no trono da direita – Como já esperávamos, eles tiveram suas memórias apagadas. E não se lembram de nada que aconteceu desde aquela batalha.

-E os senhores poderiam trazer suas memórias de volta, senhor Shiva³?

-Poderíamos, mas não sem atrair a atenção dos deuses do panteão grego.

-Então...

-Não se apresse Buddah – Interrompeu Vishnu – Ainda temos más notícias para contar.

Shaka silenciou-se imediatamente, abaixando a cabeça.

-Existe um cavaleiro que está desperto, Shun de Andrômeda!

Shaka levantou os olhos esperançoso.

-Três dias atrás ele acordou outro dos cavaleiros, Hyoga de Cisne.

-Então por que isso é ruim? E como eles despertaram?

-Algumas estrelas voltaram a brilhar naquela hora, mas nós as ocultamos; ainda é muito cedo para um confronto com os deuses. Mas o verdadeiro problema é que eles estão sendo protegidos por um deus grego.

-Qual?

-Hades – Respondeu Shiva.

Shaka levantou-se de imediato, sua mão fechou-se com força. Esqueceu por um instante diante de quem ele estava.

-Como assim eles estão protegidos por Hades?

Os deuses nada responderam, apenas o olhavam severos. Na mesma hora Shaka ajoelhou-se.

-Me desculpem majestades.

-Muito bem – Falou Brahma – Está desculpado desta vez. Agora ouça! Hades se rebelou contra a decisão dos outros deuses e está ajudando os cavaleiros. Não sabemos o que ele pretende, a única informação que temos é que durante 1 hora, os cavaleiros de Cisne e Andrômeda estão ocultos aos olhos dos deuses.

-Só uma hora?

-Sim – Respondeu Shiva – Eles não têm tempo de procurarem os outros cavaleiros. Se quiserem salvar Athena precisarão estar sempre ocultos dos deuses.

-Os senhores poderiam fazer isso?

-Podemos, mas não pessoalmente. O acordo entre os deuses dos diferentes panteões que regem este mundo não permite que nós atrapalhemos os planos dos deuses gregos – Disse Vishnu – Só existe uma possibilidade, você e seu amigo deverão ir ao encontro dos dois cavaleiros despertos.

-Claro, faremos isso imediatamente.

-Nós lhe daremos nossa proteção, porém existe um risco.

Shaka observou os rostos dos deuses a sua frente escurecerem.

-No momento que começarmos a proteger os cavaleiros de bronze, deixaremos de proteger você e seu amigo Mu.

Shaka sentiu-se tonto, não podia ser verdade aquilo.

-Vá agora Buddah – Disse Shiva – Converse com Mu de Áries e decidam-se.

O cavaleiro de cabelos dourados voltou para a casa onde morava arrasado, entrou e encontrou o outro cavaleiro na cozinha fazendo um chá.

-Já voltou Shaka, como foram as coisas? – Perguntou Mu distraído sem reparar na expressão do amigo.

-Mu, acho que você precisa se sentar.

O cavaleiro de cabelos lilases sentou-se preocupado e ouviu a história.

Quando terminou sua narrativa Shaka tentou ler as emoções que passavam pelo rosto de Mu, sem sucesso.

-Pelo que vejo, temos duas alternativas – Começou Mu – Podemos deixar os dois tentarem resolver o problema sozinhos e nós viveremos felizes aqui nesta mentira ou então ajudamos eles e somos muito provavelmente destruídos, mas damos uma chance para o mundo voltar ao normal.

Shaka apenas concordou com a cabeça hesitante. Mu ficou parado com o olhar perdido, passou alguns minutos até ele olhar para Shaka e sorrir.

-Vamos ajudá-los – Disse por fim e algumas lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos.

-Mu...

Shaka abraçou o outro com força. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que Mu se afastou e seus olhos irradiavam confiança.

-Fale com seus deuses, se pudermos partiremos hoje mesmo. Usarei minha telecinese para nos transportar.

-Está bem.

Shaka voltou ao palácio com o coração pesado.

-Já tomamos nossa decisão majestades – Disse ele enquanto entrava no salão – Iremos ajudá-los.

Os deuses abaixaram suas cabeças tristes.

-Você está realmente consciente do que poderá ocorrer Buddah? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

-Sim.

-Está bem. Que assim seja – Disse Vishnu.

5 servos entraram cada uma segurando uma almofada de veludo vermelha, em cada uma estava um anel. Eles se ajoelharam em frente ao cavaleiro e estenderam as almofadas para ele.

-Pegue-os – Ordenaram os deuses.

Shaka pegou os 5 anéis em sua mão e observou-os, eram feitos de prata e cada um tinha uma pedra incrustada de cores diferentes.

-Entregue-os aos cinco cavaleiros de Athena mais fortes. Isso nos unirá a eles e ficaram protegidos.

-Sim senhores.

-Partam desta terra a meia noite. Adeus Buddah, mande lembranças nossas para seu amigo também; ele é uma boa pessoa.

-Sim majestades.

Sem olhar para trás Shaka saiu do palácio iria levar Mu para passear um pouco e conhecer mais de sua terra natal.

-------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------

Hyoga estava correndo, já era mais de meia noite, tinha se atrasado por causa de uma discussão com seus pais. Shun devia estar esperando por ele há 10 minutos. Quando finalmente chegou a praça olhou para todos os lados, mas não encontrou seu garoto em nenhum lugar.

"Será que ele achou que eu não viria?" Pensou triste.

Hyoga deu mais uma volta pela praça e desistiu. Já estava pensando em voltar para casa quando sentiu seus olhos serem cobertos pelas mãos de alguém.

-Você desiste muito fácil sabia?

Hyoga sorriu e virou-se para trás. Shun também sorria para ele. Os dois trocaram um beijo rápido.

-Desculpe pelo atraso u tive uns problemas com meus pais.

-Tudo bem. O importante é que você está aqui.

Hyoga sentiu que estava na hora de contar para Shun uma coisa que ele há muito temia dizer. Tinha prorrogado dizer isso por muito tempo, mas agora já não tinha mais jeito.

-Shun eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa – Disse sério – E não é algo bom.

Shun olhou-o atentamente.

-Fale Hyoga, você não precisa me esconder nada.

O loiro suspirou.

-Eu vou embora do Japão.

Shun continuou a olhar para ele curioso sem dizer nada.

-Shun, você está bem?

-Sim, por que a pergunta?

-Eu pensei que você fosse chorar ou algo assim.

-Hyoga você lembra da primeira vez que nos vimos aqui?

-Claro.

-Você me contou que estava de férias. Então eu já sabia que você teria que partir. Eu me preparei muito para não chorar, nem ficar triste. Quando você parte?

-Amanhã de noite.

Pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do menor, mas nenhuma caiu.

-Não sabia que seria tão cedo...

Os dois se abraçaram e durante muito tempo ficaram assim, só sentindo o calor um do outro.

-Então não vamos perder tempo, quero aproveitar cada segundo que nos resta com você – Disse Hyoga sedutor.

Shun corou, mas lembrou-se que também tinha algo para dizer para o loiro.

-Hyoga tenho que te contar uma coisa.

-Depois – Disse o loiro enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro.

-Mas é algo sério.

Hyoga parou suas caricias e olhou Shun nos olhos.

-Eu tenho...

Shun não pode completar o que dizia, pois um barulho no parque fez os dois congelarem em seus lugares. Rapidamente começaram a vasculhar com os olhos o lugar, ouviram passos vindo em sua direção.

-Quem está aí? – Perguntou Hyoga já se preparando para o pior.

-Mantenha a calma Hyoga, nós não somos seus inimigos – Disse Shaka, surgindo de trás de uma moita com Mu logo atrás de si.

-Shaka? Mu? – Falou Hyoga confuso.

-Não temos tempo para dar muitas explicações – Disse Shaka tirando do bolso os anéis.

-Como podemos saber que são vocês mesmos? Da última vez que vi vocês estavam presos no pilar de pedra – Perguntou Shun desconfiado.

-Shun você sabe que somos nós, sinta nosso cosmo – Falou Mu com urgência.

Tanto Shun quanto Hyoga sentiram os cosmos daqueles cavaleiros e constataram a verdade. Os quatro se abraçaram.

-É muito bom ver vocês – Disse Shun – O que aconteceu?

-Os deuses do panteão Índico nos libertaram, agora eles irão ajudá-los. Atualmente é Hades que protege vocês não é?

-Sim – Respondeu Hyoga tentando lembrar as coisas que tinha lido nos livros sobre os deuses hindus.

-Estes anéis – Falou Shaka, mostrando-os – contém o poder dos deuses Hindus. Eles foram feitos para vocês e os outros, enquanto estiverem usando-os irão iludir os deuses gregos e poderão andar livremente sem se preocupar com o horário.

-Mas isso é ótimo – Disse Hyoga olhando os anéis curioso.

Um dos anéis, o que tinha pedra branca, começou a brilhar e levitou. Lentamente foi flutuando até ficar a centímetros do peito de Hyoga, depois desceu e graciosamente escorregou pelo seu dedo anular direito. O cosmo de Hyoga que antes estava muito fraco voltou a brilhar com força.

-Eu tenho meu poder de volta – Disse ele triunfante.

Todos sorriram ao saber daquilo, finalmente estavam vendo uma luz de esperança. Shun se aproximou dos outros anéis e logo o de pedra rosa começou a brilhar e repetiu os mesmos gestos do outro. Logo o cosmo de Shun também estava queimando intensamente.

-Muito bem – Disse Shaka – Fiquem com os outros anéis. Procurem os outros cavaleiros e Athena. Vocês são nossa única esperança.

De repente os colares que Mu e Shaka usavam se partiram. Shaka entregou os anéis rapidamente.

-Fujam daqui o mais rápido possível – Disse Mu desesperado.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Shun confuso.

-Agora que vocês estão protegidos, nossa proteção foi perdida – Disse Shaka empurrando os dois – Corram, os deuses estão vindo nos castigar.

-O QUE? – Gritou Hyoga – Vocês vão morrer, venham com agente ou então deixe-nos lutar com vocês.

Nuvens cinzentas surgiram no céu e começaram a cobrir toda a extensão do parque.

-Vocês são meros cavaleiros de bronze não ousem subestimar o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro. Agora fujam, vocês querem que nossos esforços tenham sido em vão?

No centro da gigantesca nuvem acima de suas cabeças, surgiu uma luz branca.

Hyoga percebendo o perigo segurou a mão de Shun e puxou-o.

-Vamos Shun, eles sabem se cuidar – Disse Hyoga.

Shun apenas concordou com a cabeça e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Mu e Shaka observaram impassíveis enquanto os dois saiam correndo e se afastavam dali.

-Eles vão ficar bem – Disse Shaka abraçando Mu.

-Eu sei, Athena está em boas mãos.

A luz que pairava no céu se transformou em um grande raio que descia até o chão, uma sombra descia lentamente pela extensão da luz. Quando finalmente chegou a Terra o deus sorriu maléfico. A sua frente estavam dois cavaleiros de Athena de mãos dadas e com os cosmos emanando um grande poder.

-Não me interessa a forma como fugiram da prisão – Disse o deus de cabelos vermelhos – Não serei mais piedoso, irei destruir suas almas.

Shaka apertou mais a mão de Mu atraindo sua atenção. Viu os belos olhos verdes cheios de determinação.

-Vejo você em outra vida Mu – Disse confiante.

-Nos veremos sim – Respondeu Mu.

Os dois se voltaram para Apolo.

-EXTINÇÃO EXTELAR.

-RENDIÇÃO DIVINA.

Apolo abriu mais seu sorriso.

---------

Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Hyoga olhou para Shun. O garoto estava chorando sem parar, o próprio Hyoga estava chorando. Os dois olharam na direção de onde tinham fugido quando ouviram uma grande explosão, na mesma hora os cosmos de Mu e Shaka desapareceram, uma risada sinistra pareceu ecoar por toda a cidade.

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia acreditar que havia perdido mais uma vez amigos importantes na mão dos deuses.

Shun permanecia com a cabeça baixa, meio escondido pelas sombras.

-Shun – Disse Hyoga - Você está bem?

Shun não respondeu, continuava parado em seu lugar.

-Não chora Shun, eles se sacrificaram por nós. Vamos poder ficar juntos agora, iremos achar os outros e Athena também. Tudo ficará bem, o pesadelo está começando a acabar.

Hyoga, pois a mão na cabeça de seu amado enquanto falava, mas ele segurou seu braço com grande força e levantou-se, entrando debaixo da luz de um poste.

Hyoga gritou surpreso, olhos castanhos retribuíam seu olhar.

-Errado cavaleiro de cisne – Disse Shun sorrindo enquanto passava uma mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos – O pesadelo só está começando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 – Vishnu é o deus Hindu que preserva o universo.

2 – Brahma é o deus Hindu que criou o universo.

3 – Shiva é o deus Hindu que destrói e recria as coisas do universo.

Então o que acharam? Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora, estava cheio de problemas hehe.

Não me matem por eu ter feito o que eu fiz com Mu e Shaka, eu realmente adoro os dois e queria que eles aparecessem nesta fic...de qualquer forma eu não coloquei nenhum yaoi realmente entre eles, pois este fic é sobre Shun e Hyoga.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!! Até o próximo.

**REVISÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS( E QUERIDAS)!!! **


	3. Destino

Não me matem!! Demorou mais aqui está mais um capítulo e para compensar o imensoooo atraso eu vou postar o capítulo 4 também.

Esse capítulo é continuação direta do anterior e seu objetivo maior é amarrar as "pontas soltas". Tentei deixá-lo "bonitinho", em compensação tirei toda a ação e o tornei bem reflexivo em algumas partes.

Caso encontrem erros, por favor me avisem para eu corrigir!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Destino**

Shun abriu seus olhos, sentia uma dor de cabeça forte.

"Onde eu estou?" pensou o garoto percorrendo o lugar com os olhos.

Ele estava num quarto com uma televisão enorme, aparelho de som, vários livros numa estante, computador e muitas outras coisas que deviam custar uma fortuna. Até mesmo a cama na qual estava deitado era gigante.

"O que aconteceu?" pensou ele tentando se lembrar da última coisa que tinha visto.

Ele baixou a cabeça e notou em seu dedo o anel, na mesma hora ele lembrou de tudo; Mu e Shaka haviam aparecido, os anéis, a fuga e a grande explosão. Sentiu-se triste, a última lembrança sua era de ter sentido os cosmos dos ex-dourados desaparecerem, o resto era um grande vazio. Ouviu passos no corredor e sentou-se na cama rapidamente, ficou preparado para um possível ataque. A porta se abriu e Shun sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos.

- Shun? – Chamou Hyoga colocando só a cabeça dentro quarto.

- Hyoga – Falou Shun surpreso.

Ele levantou-se da cama e correu de encontro ao outro, atirando seus braços em torno do pescoço do loiro. Hyoga o abraçou com força, para sentir mais o corpo de Shun contra o seu, como quisesse se assegurar que o outro estava realmente lá.

- Onde nós estamos? – Perguntou Shun curtindo o calor do outro.

- No hotel onde eu e minha família estamos hospedados – Respondeu Hyoga aliviado.

- Aqui é um hotel? – Perguntou Shun confuso, soltando-se dos braços de Hyoga e olhando a sua volta – Mas é tão grande e tem computador, aparelho de som e...

- Aqui é a suíte presidencial e como já estamos hospedados aqui há algum tempo, eu transformei este quarto em meu quarto.

Shun olhava admirado para tudo aquilo, não conseguia juntar na sua cabeça o Hyoga que conhecia com aquele ambiente.

- Você é rico? – Perguntou inocente.

- Minha família é – Respondeu Hyoga seco – Mas esquece isso agora, você precisa ligar para sua casa e avisar que dormiu fora.

- Que horas são? Meus pais devem estar preocupados – Shun empalideceu e seus olhos começaram a correr desesperados pelo quarto em busca de um relógio.

- Calma, ainda é cedo – Respondeu o loiro dando um sorriso tranqüilizador – São 6 horas da manhã.

Hyoga puxou um celular do bolso e entregou para o outro. Shun discou freneticamente e depois de alguns instantes sua mãe atendeu sonolenta. Após uma boa bronca por telefone e uma desculpa muito mal dada, o garoto pode devolver o aparelho para Hyoga.

- Porque você suporta isso? – Perguntou o loiro vendo a cara de aborrecido de Shun.

- Por que ela é minha mãe.

- Shun... – Começou Hyoga descrente.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ela não é minha mãe de verdade, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que respeitá-la. Essa mulher me criou por dois anos realmente.

- Mas é tudo uma farsa.

Shun notou a amargura na voz dele e segurou a mão do outro gentilmente.

- Pode até ser uma farsa, mas ainda assim nós não podemos ignorar nossos falsos pais.

Hyoga deu um sorriso malandro.

- E de que forma você está pretendendo sair do país para procurar nossos amigos?

- Você...eu...nós vamos fugir? – Perguntou Shun espantado.

- Claro! Vamos escapar na primeira chance que tivermos. Ontem de noite eu fiz umas pesquisas e consegui localizar Shiriu e Ikki. Seya e Saori parecem ter sumido do mapa.

- Já é um começo – Disse Shun feliz, abrindo um sorriso e quase pulando de alegria.

- De acordo com minha fonte, Shiriu está na China e o Ikki está na Espanha.

- Sua fonte?

- Internet – Respondeu Hyoga rapidamente.

- Ikki está na Espanha? Mas o que ele está fa... – Shun parou de falar bruscamente, parecendo perceber algo – Hyoga, você disse que fez suas "pesquisas" ontem de noite; mas eu não me lembro de nada. O que aconteceu ontem depois que os...que "aquilo" aconteceu?

Hyoga pareceu se inquietar com a pergunta, mas sorriu bondosamente.

- Você desmaiou – Falou ele confiante - Eu te trouxe para cá por que não sabia onde era sua casa.

Shun ainda parecia desconfiado e mostrou isso ao outro lançando um olhar incrédulo.

- Droga Shun, acredite no que eu estou dizendo – Falou o loiro bruscamente, ficando irritado – Depois daquela explosão, qualquer um ficaria muito abalado.

- Mas Hyoga eu senti algo estranho, além da tristeza...parecia satisfação – Falou o menor com a voz chorosa – Isso me assusta muito.

Hyoga puxou Shun ao seu encontro e o beijou tenramente.

- Você confia em mim? – Perguntou o maior entre os lábios do outro.

- Sim – Respondeu Shun.

- Então acredite em mim quando eu digo que você desmaiou. Essa sensação que você teve provavelmente foi só sua imaginação.

- Está bem – Concordou o garoto de cabelos esverdeados.

"Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, mas por enquanto eu não vou questionar. Amo o Hyoga e a última coisa que quero é deixá-lo irritado" pensou ele "Então talvez seja hora de eu contar para ele a verdade".

- Hyoga, nós precisamos conversar – Disse Shun sério, fazendo com que o outro parasse de beijar seu pescoço, para o desagrado de ambos.

O loiro lançou um olhar questionador para o amigo.

- Eu não sei se posso fugir.

Hyoga abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela mão erguida de Shun.

- Escute até o fim antes de dizer alguma coisa – Shun respirou fundo e continuou – Eu não sei se posso fugir porque existe mais alguém, além de meus pais, que me prende no Japão. Hyoga, eu tenho um namorado.

O mais velho não respondeu nada, apenas olhou fundo nos olhos de outro. Shun tentou ler algumas das emoções que passaram pela face do seu amado, conseguiu ver tristeza e decepção, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi ter visto, mesmo que por um instante, uma expressão de alívio.

- Fala alguma coisa Hyoga, por favor, qualquer coisa. Me bate se quiser, só não fique em silêncio – Pediu Shun com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Por que não me contou antes? – Foi a única coisa que o loiro conseguiu dizer.

- Eu não sei, por medo de te perder talvez.

- Você ama esse homem?

- Não, ou pelo menos não mais. Hyoga, eu te amo muito e não quero me separar de você.

Hyoga segurou os ombros de Shun, assustando o outro.

- Repete o que você disse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Shun confuso.

- Você disse que me ama? É a primeira vez que você fala isso.

- É claro que eu te amo - Disse Shun meigamente.

Hyoga começou a beijar Shun apaixonadamente, sussurrando entre os beijos "eu te amo". Segurando o outro firme em seus braços, o loiro levou-o até a cama e deitou-se sobre ele sem interromper os beijos.

Shun estava achando aquilo muito divertido, Hyoga sendo carinhoso daquela forma era algo raro; a "muralha de gelo" que ele havia feito em torno do seu coração parecia desaparecer totalmente nessas horas. Mas algo estava diferente dessa vez, os toques do outro estavam mais ousados, sentia o loiro tentar tirar sua blusa e percorrer seu corpo com as mãos.

- Não – Pediu Shun quase sussurrando.

No mesmo instante Hyoga parou suas carícias e olhou Shun de forma questionadora.

- Eu ainda não estou pronto – Falou o outro hesitante – Desculpe.

- Bobo, eu posso esperar o tempo que for preciso – Disse Hyoga dando um beijo na bochecha do outro.

O loiro rolou para o lado e espreguiçou-se.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem para você? – Perguntou Shun preocupado.

- Quase tudo. Quem é seu namorado?

- Um garoto mais velho do meu colégio.

- E você vai conseguir esquecê-lo?

- Sim, mas acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha – Respondeu Shun piscando um olho de forma marota.

Os dois deram risada e se abraçaram.

- Vamos procurar quem primeiro? – Perguntou Shun.

- Shiriu. Eu sei que você queria ir logo ao encontro de Ikki, mas minha família vai para Pequim hoje de noite. Quando chegarmos lá, eu pego o dinheiro da minha conta e nós fugimos. O plano é perfeito.

- Então vamos partir hoje – Falou Shun animado.

- Você está pronto para largar tudo? Família e namorado?

- Vou estar depois de falar com eles, antes da viagem. E você Hyoga? Pronto para abandonar sua família?

- Quase, não me importo com meu pai, mas minha mãe...

- O que tem ela? – Perguntou Shun curioso.

Neste momento, os dois ouviram passos se aproximando do quarto. Rapidamente se levantaram da cama e aguardaram a chegada da pessoa. Uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e pele alvíssima entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver os dois.

- Vejo que você já acordou – Disse ela para Shun.

- Sim, acordei há pouco tempo – Disse o garoto tímido.

"É impressão minha, ou ela se parece muito com o Hyoga" pensou Shun admirando a mulher.

- Shun, essa é minha mãe – Falou Hyoga corando de leve – Mãe, este é o Shun.

A mulher abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Muito prazer Shun, pode me chamar de Natássia.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o garoto olhou impressionado para a mulher depois para Hyoga que só confirmou com a cabeça, mas sem olhar para o outro.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Natássia – Disse o garoto mais novo finalmente.

"Os deuses realmente sabem ser cruéis e bondosos ao mesmo tempo" concluiu Shun triste.

- Não posso demorar muito aqui, tenho que resolver alguns negócios antes da viagem. Meu filho me disse que você também irá conosco, fico feliz com isso. Tudo já foi acertado, quando tiver feito sua mala, traga para cá e eu cuido do resto – Falou Natássia.

- Muito obrigado. Fico muito feliz de poder viajar com vocês.

A mulher deu uma risada baixa.

- Que menino educado e uma gracinha também. Hyoga, você devia andar com mais desses.

Hyoga sentiu o rosto esquentar e Shun deu uma risada ao ver a reação do outro.

- Tchau mãe – Falou o loiro, expulsando a mãe.

- Ta bom, eu já vou. Tchau Shun, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Até logo.

Natássia deixou os dois a sós novamente.

- A despedida realmente vai ser difícil, não é?

- Já consegui deixá-la de lado uma vez, eu posso fazê-lo de novo – Respondeu Hyoga de maneira dura – Temos que aceitar nosso destino, não importa qual seja.

- Acho que sim, mas não esqueça que nós temos a dádiva de podermos moldar nossos destinos.

- Na maioria das vezes pelo menos – Completou Hyoga misterioso – Agora vem comigo. Vamos tomar café-da-manhã e eu peço pro motorista levar você até sua casa.

- Você tem motorista? – Perguntou Shun impressionado.

Hyoga riu do assombro do outro e estendeu sua mão.

- Vem comigo, vamos pedir nossa comida pelo serviço de quarto.

Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo o outro rir mais ainda.

Em menos de 15 minutos já estavam diante de um banquete montado especialmente para os dois. Eles começaram a comer enquanto jogavam conversa fora. De repente, Hyoga fez um sinal com um dedo, chamando Shun para perto; o menor inclinou a cabeça, aproximando-se do outro, até sentir a boca do loiro bem próxima de sua orelha.

- Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou Hyoga baixinho.

Shun sentiu seu coração batendo forte, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- É o que eu mais quero neste mundo – Disse ele alegre.

Hyoga sorriu e aproximou-se para beijar a boca de Shun, mas foi impedido por este.

- Só que eu só vou dizer "sim" oficialmente quando eu terminar com o Tinho.

O loiro bufou zangado ao ouvir o apelido de seu rival.

- Tenha paciência – Pediu Shun – Depois do colégio eu vou estar livre desse namoro. Eu poderei ser só seu.

Shun sorriu para Hyoga, mas ele não respondeu ao sorriso, porém Shun não notou já que havia voltado a comer.

"Talvez você nunca seja só meu" pensou o loiro lembrando do que havia ocorrido na noite passada.

--------------

_Flashback:_

- Errado cavaleiro de cisne – Disse Shun sorrindo enquanto passava uma mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos – o pesadelo só está começando.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e sua boca abriu um pouco devido ao susto.

- Shun?

- Muito mais do que ele. Eu sou Hades, o deus do Mundo Inferior – Respondeu o garoto.

A divindade empurrou Hyoga, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Esse garoto realmente achou que eu lhe daria a consciência que tudo isso é uma ilusão sem pegar nada em troca? – Hades perguntou-se sarcástico, examinando o próprio corpo – Não é tão forte quanto eu queria, mas ainda assim vai ser bastante útil.

Hyoga levantou-se e queimou seu cosmo, pronto para atacar.

- Aqui chegamos naquele velho impasse - disse o deus com um sorriso diabólico – Você não vai poder me atacar, pois eu estou no corpo de seu amado. Abaixe logo suas mãos, cavaleiro, além do mais, Apolo não está muito distante daqui.

Mesmo a contra gosto, Hyoga não teve outra opção se não diminuir seu cosmo.

- Amor... – falou Hades pensativo, começando a se afastar do outro – Um sentimento que eu não consigo entender. Por que será que um sentimento tão patético existe? Afrodite e suas loucuras...

- Pare – Gritou Hyoga.

O loiro pulou na frente do menor e o segurou.

- Ainda não desistiu?

- Pouco me importa o que você quer Hades, só devolva o corpo de Shun.

- Este corpo é meu por direito. Ele foi criado exclusivamente para receber minha alma e eu poder reencarnar. Por que você acha que eu iria abandoná-lo?

- Se você não deixar o corpo do Shun, então será expulso a força.

- Por você? Não ameace um deus, cavaleiro tolo.

- Não por mim – disse Hyoga calmo – pelo próprio Shun. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele conseguirá retomar o controle de seu corpo.

Hades permaneceu em silêncio, sabia que não poderia subjugar a vontade do cavaleiro de Andrômeda para sempre. Em sua cabeça, um plano começou a nascer.

- É verdade o que diz, mas ainda assim eu posso controlar este corpo. O poder de um humano só supera o de um deus por poucos instantes.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- É necessário um incentivo para que um humano sobrepuje os deuses.

- Amor...

- Sim. Shun poderá se libertar do meu poder, mas só através do amor. Ele ama você, cavaleiro, mas ainda não pode se entregar totalmente. Existe mais uma pessoa na vida dele, alguém por quem ele sente muito carinho e ainda um pouco de amor.

- Quem?

- O namorado dele – falou Hades, dando uma risada baixa.

Hyoga ficou estático, seu coração pareceu falhar algumas batidas.

- O que foi cisne? Seu coração dói? Quer derramar algumas lágrimas? – Hades perguntava impiedoso - Eu havia bolado um plano para derrotar os olímpicos, mas este elo que prende você e Andrômeda está forte de mais, ainda que tenha enfraquecido agora. O poder de Shun poderia se manifestar em algum momento indevido e estragar tudo.

Hades empurrou o cavaleiro e fechou os olhos concentrando-se; ao abrir seus olhos eles estavam roxos brilhantes.

Hyoga observava a cena sem reação. As palavras de Hades ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Sentia-se traído, mas ainda assim seu coração dizia que Shun não teve intenção de magoá-lo.

- Seus amigos – falou Hades com o olhar distante – estão espalhados pelo mundo. Só consigo ver outros dois cavaleiros de bronze fortes. Shiriu de Dragão está na China e Ikki de Fênix está na Espanha. Seiya de Pégasus e a deusa Athena estão ocultos ao meu poder.

Hades fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los, dessa vez estavam castanhos.

- Siga o plano original, ache os guerreiros caídos e procurem Athena. Só assim este mundo poderá ser salvo.

- O que você vai fazer enquanto isso? – Perguntou Hyoga desconfiado.

- Estarei aguardando neste corpo. Não ouse contar isso para Andrômeda, pois haverá conseqüências graves. Cuide bem do meu corpo.

Os cabelos e olhos de Shun voltaram ao seu verde normal. O corpo do garoto começou a cair, mas foi amparado por Hyoga.

- Shun? Shun? – Chamava o loiro, mas desistiu ao ver que o outro dormia profundamente – Eu vou te proteger. Ouviu Hades? Aconteça o que acontecer, eu protegerei Shun de você ou qualquer outro ser que queira fazer mal a ele.

Segurando o amado no colo, Hyoga se afastou rápido, pois ainda conseguia ver uma luz banhando a praça onde estavam até pouco tempo atrás.

_Fim do flashback._

---------------------

- Onde este garoto está? – Falou o homem severo – O avião irá partir em duas horas. É bom que ele não se atrase.

- Eu já disse que ele está chegando.

- Eu não admito atrasos.

- E quem está atrasado?

- Por enquanto ninguém, mas veremos o que acontece.

Hyoga se cansou daquela discussão com seu pai e foi tomar um café. Haviam chegado ao aeroporto há meia hora e já começaram a discutir. Os dois nunca se deram bem, desde pequeno os dois viviam brigando.

"Não que isso importe muito, afinal ele não é real" pensou Hyoga saboreando seu café "Só espero que o Shun não se atrase, nós realmente precisamos dessa carona".

H&S

- Depressa pai, eu não posso perder o vôo.

- Calma meu filho, ainda temos tempo – falou sua mãe sem olhar para Shun – Ainda não acredito que você decidiu viajar no meio do semestre. Vai perder tantas aulas e ainda vai deixa o Tinho sozinho.

- Eu acabei com ele – Falou Shun seco – Quando eu voltar eu compenso os estudos, juro.

- Uma pena, ele é um bom garoto – falou o pai de Shun – Não que eu gostasse da idéia de vocês juntos, mas ainda assim ele te fazia feliz.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai encontrar alguém melhor – Disse Shun pensativo.

- Não existe ninguém melhor que meu filho – Falou a mãe risonha.

O silêncio pairou entre eles, apenas o som do motor do carro podia ser ouvido.

"Eles são meus pais, não posso simplesmente abandoná-los. Desculpe-me Hyoga, isso pode estragar nossos planos, mas só assim minha consciência vai ficar limpa".

- Pai. Mãe - Chamou Shun – Eu preciso contar uma coisa.

- Fale, meu filho – Disse a mulher.

- Eu...eu não vou voltar. Estou fugindo com meu amigo, ou melhor, meu novo namorado.

Shun esperou uma freada brusca do carro e a gritaria começar, mas nada disso aconteceu. O carro continuou seu caminho e o silêncio ainda se fazia presente.

- Vocês me ouviram? – Perguntou Shun hesitante.

- Shun, nós somos seus pais – Começou a mãe dele, mas ainda sem olhá-lo – Nós sabemos que você vai embora.

- Mas...então por que vocês estão me levando para o aeroporto.- o garoto sentia-se muito confuso.

O pai suspirou, mas nada disse.

- Nós só queremos ver você feliz – Falou a mãe – Lembra de quando você era pequeno? Adorava o natal e..

- Agente sentava-se à mesa, ouvia músicas e depois ia para perto da lareira – completou Shun tentando não chorar – Era uma das poucas vezes em que ficávamos juntos.

- Sim – Disse ela entre sorrisos – Eu e seu pai deixávamos todo o trabalho de lado e você os estudos. Éramos uma família unida no natal.

- Só que ano passado isso não aconteceu – Falou o pai que até agora estava calado – Você ficou sério e pensativo o tempo todo. Algo mudou, mas sabemos que não fomos nós. Você mudou Shun!

- Esse mundo é estático, quase "plastificado" – continuou a mãe – Aqui as pessoas são o que são e não se pode alterar isso. Sentimentos como amor e ódio existem, mas não passam de sombras dos sentimentos verdadeiros.

-Você é diferente, meu filho. Você mudou seu comportamento, apesar de tentar ocultar isso. Parece ser uma nova pessoa agora.

- Como vocês sabem dessas coisas? – Perguntou Shun intrigado com o conhecimento que aquelas pessoas tinham.

- Não importa Shun. Só responda uma pergunta: você irá nos salvar?

- Eu...eu tentarei. Encontrarei a deusa da Terra e tudo irá voltar ao normal. Este mundo não passa de uma ilusão.

Um silêncio estranho se abateu sobre a família, como se todos aguardassem algo acontecer.

- Uma última canção? – Perguntou o pai, sabendo que aquela era a despedida final, já podia avistar o aeroporto ao longe.

Todos sorriram e cantaram juntos uma música natalina, que falava de família e carinho, de presentes e esperanças.

Quando o carro parou na área de desembarque, a música cessou, bem como os sorrisos felizes.

- Se me fosse permitido, numa outra vida, num outro tempo...eu queria que vocês fossem meus pais – Falou Shun deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Os três se abraçaram, os pais sussurravam os últimos conselhos para o filho, como se fossem deixá-lo na escola em seu primeiro dia de aula. Passado o momento, Shun abriu a porta do carro e saiu, levando suas malas que tinham estado do seu lado o tempo todo.

Tentou dizer algo, após fechar a porta, mas as palavras não vinham. Apenas recebeu acenos tristes e retribui da mesma forma. O automóvel por fim começou a se movimentar, levando consigo sua família.

"Guardarei vocês em um lugar especial no meu coração, junto com o Ikki que é meu irmão de verdade" pensou o garoto decidido.

Ele entrou no prédio, sentindo seu espírito de luta renovado.

- Shun, aqui! – Gritou Hyoga sorridente, chamando a atenção do outro.

O menor sorriu e andou em direção do amigo.

- Demorei?

- Não, ainda temos mais de uma hora até o avião decolar, nós podemos passear um pouco. Tem uma loja de chocolates ótima ali. Vamos colocar sua bagagem num carrinho e fazer o chek-in.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Disse alguém rispidamente.

Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com o pai de Hyoga.

- Fazer o chek-in e depois passear. Este é o Shun, pai – Falou Hyoga apressado.

O homem deu leve aceno com a cabeça na direção do garoto mais novo.

- Esqueça isso, consegui um jato particular que irá nos levar mais rápido para a China. Ele está nos aguardando.

Sem abrir espaço para discussão, o homem deu as costas para os dois e começou a se afastar. Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam frustrados e o seguiram.

H&S

Quando o jato pousou no solo e abriu suas portas, os garotos praticamente correram para fora dele. A viagem tinha sido tranqüila até Hyoga e o pai começarem a discutir o que levou a uma clima muito desconfortável. Mas Natássia parecia acostumada com estas discussões e soube manter Shun distraído durante a viagem, apesar dos gritos irritados ao fundo.

Uma limusine já aguardava os quatro e logo estavam a caminho de um hotel.

- Como Pequim é bonita – Comentou Shun admirando a cidade movimentada.

- Espere até conhecer a Cidade Proibida – Disse Natássia sorridente.

- Cidade Proibida?

- Sim. A antiga capital chinesa, uma cidade dentro de outra cidade.

Ela começou uma narrativa sobre a história chinesa e alguns costumes locais, mostrando-se uma mulher extremamente culta. Hyoga e seu pai pouco prestavam atenção na conversa, olhavam irritados para fora do carro.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, foram recebidos pelo gerente; o pai de Hyoga era um homem realmente influente.

- Sejam bem vindos ao Hotel ShaoXing – Disse o homem em inglês.

Os pais de Hyoga foram conversar com o homem e acertar a hospedagem. Hyoga voltou-se para Shun, mas o outro não estava ao seu lado. Buscando com os olhos, o loiro pode encontrar o namorado parado em frente a um portal em forma de arco com um grande sorriso no rosto. O garoto ficou curioso e andou até seu amado, percebendo que a música que havia escutado quando entrou no hotel estava aumentando. Com cuidado para não ser notado, se posicionou atrás de Shun e olhou por sobre seu ombro e descobriu o que, ou melhor, quem o outro admirava.

Um garoto de cabelo azul escuro liso, vestindo um terno, tocava um violino habilmente. Num instante de maior intensidade da melodia, o garoto abriu os olhos, revelando-os azuis muito escuros. Seus olhos se voltaram para Shun, notando seu sorriso e retribuiu o gesto da mesma maneira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo: Somente ação!

Hades vai se tornar um personagem secundário em alguns capítulos, agindo como um guia para os cavaleiros. Originalmente Shun ia namorar June, mas ia ficar clichê demais então eu mudei para Mime, só que no final das contas eu preferi que fosse um desconhecido.

Agradecimentos para todos que estão lendo e quero anunciar a criação de um cantinho aqui para responder minhas revisões e deixar alguns comentários: o **Coffe Break**!

Tá, o nome ainda está uma porcaria, mas se surgir um nome melhor eu troco.


	4. O Violinista

**O Violinista**

Hyoga estava extremamente irritado, Shun o havia puxado para dentro do salão onde o garoto tocava seu violino. Eles estavam sentados numa mesa perto do palco, o violinista continuava a entoar suas músicas e de vez em quando os olhava curioso. Andrômeda parecia hipnotizado, olhava o garoto admirando sua habilidade.

- Hyoga, ele não é ótimo?

- Muito – Comentou Cisne irritado.

- Deixe de ser chato – Falou Shun segurando a mão de seu namorado – Aprecie a melodia.

- Faça o mesmo.

- Você está com ciúmes? – Perguntou Shun maldoso.

- Não – Respondeu o outro corando.

- Ciumento – Disse Shun, olhando nos olhos de Hyoga.

Hyoga fez uma careta e deu língua para seu namorado. Shun deu risada e levantou para aplaudir o garoto violinista junto com outras pessoas do salão. O garoto sorriu e fez uma reverência.

- Muito obrigado a todos. Vou fazer uma pequena pausa agora – Falou o garoto numa voz melodiosa.

Ele guardou o violino e desceu do palco andando diretamente ao encontro de Shun e Hyoga. O garoto falou algo em chinês, mas vendo que os dois ficaram confusos falou de novo, dessa vez em japonês por causa dos traços de Shun.

- Gostaram do show? – Perguntou ele ao casal.

- Muito – Disse Shun entusiasmado.

- Você toca bem – Comentou Hyoga emburrado.

- Meu nome é Ian – Disse o garoto estendendo a mão em direção a Shun.

- Muito prazer Ian, meu nome é Shun – Disse Andrômeda, apertando a mão do garoto.

Hyoga não falou nada, apenas estreitou os olhos ao ver Shun segurar a mão do outro.

- Esse é meu namorado muito ciumento Hyoga – Falou Shun soltando a mão de Ian e abraçando um braço de Hyoga.

- Não precisa se preocupar Hyoga – Disse Ian voltando seus olhos escuros para o loiro – Eu não gosto de homens dessa maneira.

Hyoga pareceu se animar um pouco, mas não se livrou dos seus temores totalmente.

- Você é japonês? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Não, sou romeno. Mas eu viajo muito, então sei um pouco de cada língua. Japonês é uma das minhas favoritas, mas como estou na China meu japonês enferrujou e estou quase dominando o chinês.

- Eu sou japonês e no máximo conheço um pouco do inglês – Disse Shun.

- Eu sou russo, mas tive aulas de japonês quando pequeno.

- Então só dá para conversar em japonês mesmo. Mas me contem, o que estão fazendo aqui na China?

- Viajando com meus pais – Respondeu Hyoga.

- Eu queria poder viajar para onde quisesse – Falou Ian pensativo – Mas atualmente só vou para onde me convidam para tocar.

- Seus pais estão na Romênia?

- Estão, mas não gostam de me ver viajando sozinho. Só que eu adoro tocar, então...

- Garotos, os quarto já estão prontos – Disse o pai de Hyoga surgindo atrás deles e interrompendo a conversa.

- Sim pai – respondeu Hyoga sem olhar para ele.

O homem acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Ian ficou olhando para ele se afastando, quando o pai de Hyoga sumiu de vista, ele fixou o olhar em Hyoga.

- Ele é seu pai? Mihai Yaroslav é seu pai? – Perguntou Ian assombrado.

- É – Confirmou Hyoga confuso.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Shun.

- Não, não - Disse ele – Ele é bem famoso, só por isso.

- Seu pai faz o que mesmo Hyoga? – Perguntou Shun.

- Ele é um empresário – Disse o loiro.

- Já ouvi o nome dele por aí – Falou Ian – Bom, vou voltar a tocar. Qualquer hora dessas agente se vê de novo.

Os três se despediram e Ian voltou ao palco. Ele saudou o público e voltou a tocar seu violino.

- Vamos pegar nossas chaves – Disse Hyoga puxando Shun para a recepção.

- Atitude estranha dele, não acha? – Perguntou Shun seguindo Hyoga.

- Sei lá, acho que sim – Respondeu Hyoga indiferente.

Os dois pegaram suas chaves e descobriram que iriam ficar na suíte presidencial.

- Provavelmente nós ficaremos em quartos separados – Comentou o loiro enquanto subiam de elevador até o andar deles.

- Você queria que nós ficássemos no mesmo quarto? – Perguntou Shun inocente.

- Por que será? – Perguntou Hyoga também inocente.

Os dois deram risadas, mas pararam quando a porta se abriu revelando uma sala gigantesca, com belos móveis no estilo chinês e uma varanda imensa com uma bela vista da cidade.

- Que lugar lindo – Falou Shun excitado.

Hyoga sorriu com a atitude do outro, já havia se acostumado a lugares assim. Comia das melhores comidas, vivia nos melhores hotéis e muito mais. Apesar disso, nunca tinha gostado muito dessa vida de viagens, preferia sua casa na Rússia e seus amigos de lá.

"Agora não importa muito. Descobrir que tudo isso é uma ilusão realmente deixa a vida mais vazia" pensou Hyoga chateado.

- Vamos Shun, a viagem foi longa. Quero dormir um pouco, depois nós vamos decidir como fugir daqui.

- Precisamos mesmo? Podemos viver por um tempo nesse luxo – Disse Shun preguiçoso.

Hyoga ergueu uma sobrancelha e Shun virou os olhos.

- Está bem, vamos dormir.

Neste momento, Natássia entrou na sala.

- Olá meninos – Cumprimentou ela sorridente – Estava esperando vocês. O quarto do Shun fica na segunda porta à direita e o seu, Hyoga, é a terceira porta à esquerda.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

- Eu já vou dormir filho – Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha direita de Hyoga – Seu pai está no escritório resolvendo uns assuntos. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem nos chamem.

Natássia se retirou dando um bocejo. Shun sorriu para Hyoga e foi para seu quarto, também estava muito cansado. Hyoga aguardou seu namorado entrar no quarto e voltou para o elevador, descendo ao térreo.

- Com licença – Disse Hyoga, chamando a atenção do recepcionista – Pode me dizer onde tem um caixa eletrônico por aqui?

- Do lado de fora do hotel, siga a sua esquerda e você os avistará.

- Obrigado.

O garoto seguiu as instruções do homem e encontrou o caixa eletrônico de seu banco. Quando estava se aproximando uma mão segurou seu ombro, assustando-o.

- Oi Hyoga, dando um passeio noturno? – Perguntou Ian sorridente – Desculpe pelo susto.

- Oi Ian – Cumprimentou Hyoga – Eu estou indo tirar dinheiro da minha conta, vou levar o Shun para visitar a cidade.

- Eu também vou sacar dinheiro, estou simplesmente falido – Disse Ian rindo.

Os dois continuaram a conversar e entraram na cabine do mesmo banco. Tinham três caixas vazios no lugar, Hyoga foi para o primeiro e Ian para o segundo. Hyoga passou seu cartão e digitou sua senha, mas descobriu que não poderia sacar muito dinheiro, o caixa tinha limite para saques.

- Droga – Resmungou o russo.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Ian guardando sua carteira no bolso.

- Não, eu tinha esquecido do limite para saques – Explicou Hyoga – Vou me contentar com 300 dólares, dinheiro americano é mais fácil de trocar.

O violinista concordou com a cabeça. Juntos eles saíram da cabine e voltaram pelo mesmo caminho, mas Ian não entrou no hotel.

- Eu estou hospedado em outro lugar – Disse ele – Minhas economias não permitem um hotel desse nível.

- A certo – Hyoga disse sem graça.

- Até mais – Disse o romeno estendendo a mão.

Ian voltou alguns passos para trás de encontro a Hyoga, mas tropeçou e caiu em cima do outro. O loiro fez o melhor que pôde, segurando o garoto, evitando uma queda no chão.

- Desculpe – Disse Ian corando – Sou tão desastrado de vez em quando.

- Tudo bem.

Hyoga o soltou e o garoto saiu apressado. Dando uma risada breve, o russo voltou para a suíte, pensando em ter uma boa noite de sono. Conferiu seu relógio, eram 22 horas.

- Odeio os fusos horários – Resmungou ele antes de se jogar na cama.

_------------- H&S-----------_

No meio da noite Shun acordou, havia tido um pesadelo com o Submundo.

"Porque será que lembrei disso agora?" pensou confuso.

Tentou se lembrar do sonho, mas não conseguia. Decidiu esquecer isso, sabia que Hades tinha sido derrotado e não representava mais ameaça. Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas quando estava prestes a dormir mais uma vez, ouviu um barulho, algo de vidro se partindo. Ficou indeciso do que fazer.

"Pode ser só algum barulho de lá de fora ou então alguém quebrou um copo na cozinha" pensou Shun "Mas talvez seja melhor eu dar uma olhada"

Silenciosamente ele levantou-se da cama e abriu uma fresta da porta. Olhou para fora, mas não viu nada. Escancarou a porta e foi até a sala, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Nada parecia fora do lugar, já ia retornar para seu quarto quando um detalhe chamou sua atenção, o vidro da porta da varanda estava quebrado na altura da fechadura. Estreitou os olhos, sentindo o perigo. Recuou devagar, mas sem dar as costas para sala. Já havia pensado no que fazer, iria até o quarto de Hyoga e o acordaria, dois cavaleiros, mesmo sem armaduras, poderiam dar conta de um único ladrão facilmente. Mal dera dois passos para trás quando sentiu algo de metal ser encostado contra sua cabeça.

- Calma agora – Sussurrou alguém – Qualquer movimento em falso e eu estouro sua cabeça. Entendeu?

- Sim – Disse Shun.

Como resposta ele recebeu uma cotovelada nas costas.

- Não fale – Sussurrou a pessoa de novo.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Agora me deixe ver o que irei fazer com você. Maldita porta, tinha que ter fechadura só do lado de dentro? Pensei que tinha feito pouco barulho, para ninguém acordar.

Shun imaginou se teria acordado se não fosse o pesadelo, achava que não. Sentiu então uma mão enluvada do ladrão tapar sua boca e puxar sua cabeça para trás.

- Me siga – Sussurrou ele.

A pessoa o conduziu até o banheiro, chegando lá, amarrou Shun fortemente com uma corda. Andrômeda supunha que o ladrão estava levando a corda consigo o tempo todo para mais tarde sair pela varanda de novo.

"Vou deixar ele me amarrar, depois tento me libertar. Vai ser fácil partir esta corda" pensou "Mas depois, eu vou precisar ser cuidadoso, se ele perceber que estou livre pode tentar machucar os pais de Hyoga".

- Vou largar você aí – Sussurrou o ladrão – Não tente se soltar ou haverá conseqüências.

Shun foi virado para ver seu algoz e se espantou. O homem, agora Shun tinha certeza de que o ladrão era um homem, vestia uma roupa preta, com luvas e botas pretas e uma máscara típica de assaltantes, que cobria todo seu rosto. Usava também um visor para esconder seus olhos.

Uma movimentação atrás do ladrão o fez desviar sua arma para trás, mas não fez isso suficientemente rápido, recebendo um soco de Hyoga que apareceu na porta do banheiro.

O homem foi jogado contra a parede violentamente, sua arma escorregou pelos seus dedos e voou, caindo na pia. Shun achou que o homem deveria ter sofrido bastante, pois era um pouco mais baixo que Hyoga, parecia mais um garoto na verdade. Mas, o ladrão foi rápido em sua recuperação e logo avançou para atacar o russo. O loiro avançou também, mas desta vez o homem mascarado foi ágil e desviou para trás de seu atacante e chutou suas costas. Hyoga caiu no chão e foi imobilizado pelo homem, que o segurou com força contra o piso do banheiro.

Shun aproveitou a confusão para elevar seu cosmo e arrebentar as cordas que o prendiam, pulou então nas costas do ladrão, mas este havia percebido o golpe e abaixou-se, aguardando o ataque, quando Shun estava em cima dele, o ladrão pulou, fazendo suas costas se chocarem com o rosto de Shun. Andrômeda teve a desagradável surpresa de descobrir que a roupa do ladrão tinha partes metálicas, o impacto quase quebrou seu nariz, mas ele havia conseguido desviar no último segundo.

Com os dois cavaleiros caídos, o homem levantou-se apressado para pegar a arma na pia, mas Hyoga conseguiu segurar sua perna direita, fazendo-o cair. Shun, mesmo atordoado, arrastou-se para imobilizar o homem, mas este chutou a mão de Hyoga furiosamente, soltando-se do aperto do outro e rolou bem a tempo de evitar os braços de Shun. Levantou-se e andou cambaleante até a pia, quando pôs as mãos no revólver, Shun surgiu atrás dele e segurou seus punhos, imprensando-o contra a pia. Hyoga segurou suas pernas e invocou seu cosmo começando a congelar as pernas do homem.

Com esforço, o ladrão soltou a mão que estava desarmada e puxou uma faca curta escondida em seu cinto. Encostou sua nova arma no pescoço de Shun que por reflexo afrouxou o aperto na outra mão do agressor, este aproveitou a chance e soltou sua outra mão e tentou apontar o revólver para Hyoga. O cavaleiro parou o congelamento e rapidamente segurou a arma, puxando-a para si. O ladrão não conseguiu segurá-la e Hyoga tomou posse dela. Shun não teve tanta sorte, foi preso por um dos braços do ladrão que segurou seu pescoço numa chave de braço e o homem ainda mantinha a faca encostada em seu pescoço.

O trio arfava cansado. Ninguém falou nada por um instante, Hyoga ainda mantinha o revolver apontado para o ladrão que mantinha Shun bem preso.

- Temos um impasse aqui não é? – Disse o ladrão – Então vamos conversar.

Hyoga e Shun se surpreenderam, reconheceram a voz do ladrão.

- Ian? – Perguntou Shun.

O ladrão deu uma risada baixa e tirou sua máscara com sua mão desarmada, revelando seus cabelos azuis escuros e olhos de mesma cor.

- Quem vocês esperassem que fosse? – Disse ele sarcástico.

- Mas você é só um tocador de violino – Disse Hyoga espantado, mas mantendo a arma apontada para o garoto firmemente – Por que está fazendo isso?

Ian suspirou e desviou os olhos por um instante.

- Bom, na verdade eu não sou um artista que viaja o mundo fazendo shows – Respondeu ele – Eu sou um ladrão, mas não um qualquer. Eu sou um dos mais famosos, talvez já tenham ouvido falar de mim, os jornais me apelidam de "o Raposa".

- Já ouvi falar – Disse Shun com dificuldade – É aquele que rouba dos ricos com suspeita de envolvimento com a máfia.

- Muito bem Shun, parece que conhece minha fama – Disse Ian animado.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Ora, vim cumprir meu trabalho – Respondeu Ian como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Mas meu pai não está envolvido com nenhuma máfia.

- Mihail Yaroslav não está envolvido com a máfia? – Falou Ian descrente dando uma risada de desgosto – Esse canalha é um peixe grande na máfia russa. Conheço bem o tipo, ricaço bondoso aos olhos da sociedade e mafioso cruel por debaixo dos panos.

- Isso é verdade Hyoga? – Perguntou Shun olhando para o namorado.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Vergonha de admitir? – Perguntou o romeno.

- Muito bem, belo showzinho que você aprontou garoto, mas já está na hora de acabar com essa história – Falou Mihail entrando no banheiro segurando um revólver.

- Pai? – Hyoga disse espantado.

- Eu pensei que fugindo para a China o Raposa não ia me rastrear. Parece que me enganei. Solte este garoto para acabarmos logo com isso.

Ian ficou indeciso o que fazer, se soltasse Shun iria perder sua proteção, se não soltasse poderia estar botando a vida do garoto em perigo.

"Se ao menos eu conseguisse me mexer" pensou ele com os olhos percorrendo de uma arma a outra "Não sei o que Hyoga fez, mas minhas pernas estão presas e geladas. Vou manter Shun comigo mais um tempo".

- Não vou soltar – Disse ele – É melhor você sair ou cortarei a garganta dele.

- Você acha que eu ligo para a vida desse menino? – Perguntou o pai de Hyoga severo – Eu só pedi isso, pois meu filho parece gostar dele. Mas uma vida a mais, uma vida a menos não vai fazer diferença.

Ian teve menos de dois segundos para reagir. Notando que o homem ia atirar, ele empurrou rapidamente Shun para longe e recebeu o disparo no peito.

Hyoga reagiu disparando contra seu pai, mas o pouco de consciência que restava nele o fez atirar em seu braço para evitar grandes danos.

Mihail gritou de dor e soltou a arma. Hyoga também largou a sua e correu para Shun que estava se levantando do chão.

- Hyoga ele vai pegar a arma – Disse Shun apontando para o pai de Hyoga.

O loiro chegou bem a tempo de impedir que seu pai segura-se a arma com a mão do braço ileso. Com um chute, Cisne fez a arma ser atirada longe.

- Está me traindo filho? – Perguntou Mihail surpreso.

- Sim. Agora posso fugir de você com a consciência mais limpa – Disse Hyoga chutando o abdômen de seu pai – Quanto tempo que eu queria fazer isso.

Hyoga se virou e viu Shun ajoelhado do lado de Ian. Com seu cosmo, Andrômeda derreteu o gelo que prendia as pernas do outro garoto.

- Obrigado – Disse Ian arfando.

- Não fale. Você deve estar perdendo muito sangue e...

- Não diga bobagens – Disse Ian levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade – Eu nunca saio em uma missão sem colete.

Hyoga e Shun constataram com certo alívio o estado do garoto, mas não sabiam se ainda eram inimigos.

- Essa confusão deve ter sido ouvida por metade do prédio, eu preciso fugir daqui – Disse Ian começando a correr para fora do banheiro, mas foi impedido por Hyoga que segurou seu braço.

- Você está fugindo para aonde? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Não sei, para longe dessa cidade. Por quê?

- Nós vamos com você – Disse Shun entendendo o que Hyoga pretendia fazer.

- Nós agora ganhamos a inimizade desse monstro – Falou Hyoga olhando para Mihail - Se ficarmos vamos morrer.

- Tudo bem – Disse Ian pensativo – Temos cinco minutos antes desse lugar se encher de policiais e talvez dez minutos até a cidade estar infestada de policias procurando agente. Sejam rápidos.

Hyoga e Shun correram para seus quartos e pegaram suas malas que ainda não tinham sido desfeitas completamente. Quando correram para a sala, se depararam com Ian de braços erguidos e Natássia com o revólver de Mihail apontada para o garoto.

- Mãe, não faz isso – Gritou Hyoga desesperado.

- Você vai fugir meu filho? – Perguntou a mulher calma.

Hyoga concordou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem – Disse ela – Venha até aqui.

Cisne andou até a mulher confuso e logo sentiu os braços dela a seu redor.

- Cuidado meu filho – Disse ela chorando – Eu não posso abandonar meu marido, mas você pode fugir. Só não esqueça que eu te amo.

- Vem comigo mãe – Pediu Hyoga chorando também – Abandone ele e fuja com agente.

- Não – Disse ela simplesmente – Eu amo meu marido, não importando o que ele faça. Agora vá e não olhe para trás. Não amoleça o coração agora.

Hyoga abraçou a mãe mais uma vez e sussurrou um "eu te amo" em seu ouvido. A mulher sorriu e abaixou a arma.

- Cuide bem do meu filho – Pediu ela olhando para Shun.

- Eu cuidarei – Respondeu o garoto.

O casal deu as costas para Natássia e seguiu Ian até a varanda. O estranho violinista tirou de uma grande mala preta uma arma parecida com um rifle e mirou em um apartamento a um nível mais baixo do que eles estavam de um prédio do outro lado da rua. Deu um único disparo, o projétil voou, atravessou a varanda do lugar e cravou-se em uma parede. Uma corda negra estava presa ao projétil e na arma na mão de Ian. O garoto rapidamente prendeu a arma no ferro que circundava a varanda, servindo de parapeito. Puxou um par de ganchos prateados da mala e os fixou na corda.

- Isso é o máximo que dá para fazer agora – Disse ele com suor escorrendo por seu rosto – Eu pretendia fugir de outra maneira, mas tudo bem. Talvez nós consigamos dessa forma.

- Talvez? – Perguntou Shun incrédulo.

- Tenha fé – Disse Ian sorrindo – Agora vamos. Só trouxe dois ganchos nessa mala quando entrei aqui, como eu acho que vocês nunca fizeram isso antes, podem usá-los. Eu improvisarei.

- Muito bem – Disse Hyoga confiante.

Shun concordou com a cabeça determinado.

- Vocês são estranhos, muito corajosos e bons lutadores – Disse Ian assombrado – Mais tarde quero fazer umas perguntas para vocês.

Shun segurou sua mala com uma mão e com a outra segurou firme no gancho.

- Pense que está andando de tirolesa – Disse Ian brincalhão.

Shun segurou mais firme e deu um impulso para frente, o gancho começou a deslizar e levou-o suspenso no ar para longe dali.

Ian tirou sua blusa, expondo seu corpo. Hyoga se surpreendeu com o corpo dele, pois era bem definido, parecia o de um cavaleiro. O violinista corou ao ver Hyoga o encarando.

- Para com isso – Pediu ele sem graça – Já disse que não jogo no seu time.

- Não é nada disso, também tenho umas perguntas para te fazer depois.

O russo segurou no gancho e em sua mala, quando já estava prestes a saltar, uma mão segurou seu braço fortemente.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim garoto – Falou Mihail.

Hyoga tentou se soltar, mas o homem o segurava com muita força. Ian empurrou o pai de Hyoga e gritou para o loiro se apressar. Hyoga deu uma olhada rápida nos dois que lutavam, depois para o interior do apartamento onde sua mãe observava tudo friamente e então pulou; logo estava se afastando de sua falsa vida.

Ian teve dificuldade de se libertar de Mihail, mas quando conseguiu, pulou rapidamente em direção a corda e usou sua blusa com um gancho improvisado para atravessar a distância de um prédio ao outro. Ainda ouviu ao longe o homem prometendo vingança.

Quando chegou ao outro lado, Ian encontrou Hyoga com uma faca de cozinha na mão.

"Esperto" pensou ele.

- Corta logo – Pediu ao aterrissar no chão do apartamento.

Hyoga cortou a corda, logo ela pendeu frouxamente e foi arrastada para fora.

Uma mulher estava encolhida em um canto da sala onde estavam, chorava e murmurava palavras em chinês. Ian ajoelhou-se do lado dela e disse algumas palavras, mas ela não pareceu se tranqüilizar muito.

- Odeio quando isso acontece – Disse Ian – Não gosto de ser confundido com um assassino.

Os três correram para fora do apartamento e pararam em frente ao elevador, pois Ian apertou o botão.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Hyoga – Eles podem estar a caminho daqui, não temos tempo para elevador.

- Escada demora muito e cansa de mais – Disse Ian inquieto colocando a blusa – Não se preocupe, lá embaixo teremos ajuda.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que o elevador abriu a porta. O trio entrou e Ian apertou o botão do térreo. Quando chegaram ao seu destino, o romeno os conduziu até a recepção. O recepcionista olhou espantado para os garotos suados e sujos de sangue. Ian trocou algumas palavras com o senhor que, para a surpresa de Shun e Hyoga, deu risada e apontou para uma porta. Ian correu para lá e o casal o seguiu.

- Quem era ele? – Perguntou Shun.

- Um amigo – Disse Ian – Tenho vários amigos úteis espalhados em pontos estratégicos da cidade.

Após atravessarem a porta, eles seguiram por um corredor, no final encontraram mais uma porta. Hyoga que estava mais a frente, pois Ian estava com um pouco de dificuldade de andar, abriu-a. Saíram em uma rua lateral do prédio, as pessoas que passavam os olhavam impressionadas. Ian ignorou os olhares e correu até um carro preto de vidros escuros estacionado. Puxou uma chave do bolso e abriu o carro. Hyoga e Shun entraram no veículo, Hyoga sentou-se no banco da frente, ao lado de Ian, e Shun sentou no banco traseiro, junto com sua mala e a de seu namorado.

- Coloquem os cintos – Pediu o romeno – Vamos fugir em alta velocidade, vou evitar o freio o máximo que puder.

O carro começou a sair da vaga, quando um batalhão de policiais apareceu na rua, perguntando algo para as pessoas. Um senhor apontou para o carro deles, na mesma hora os policiais correram na direção do veículo.

Ian acelerou o carro e a perseguição começou. Alguns tiros foram dados de encontro ao carro, mas nenhum acertou os vidros.

- Nós precisamos tirar dinheiro da minha conta agora – Falou Hyoga para Ian – Meu pai vai bloquear minha conta, temos que despistar a polícia e parar para sacar dinheiro.

- Isso é perda de tempo – Disse Ian sorrindo – Você não vai pegar seu dinheiro.

- Eu lembro do limite de saque por caixa, mas podemos parar em alguns e sacar aos poucos.

- Dois motivos para isso não acontecer – Disse Ian olhando pelo retrovisor e arregalando os olhos – Primeiro por causa deles.

O garoto apontou para trás. Hyoga viu cinco viaturas os perseguindo a toda velocidade.

- Qual o segundo? – Perguntou Shun.

- Eu transferi todo o dinheiro de sua conta para uma conta falsa – Disse ele rindo.

- O QUE? – Perguntou Hyoga arregalando os olhos.

- Eu não podia desperdiçar a chance de roubar o filho de Mihail Yaroslav – Disse ele dando de ombros – Lembra do tropeção que eu dei quando te vi do lado de fora do hotel? Não foi acidental, aproveitei para lhe tirar a carteira.

- Mas minha senha...

- Eu vi você digitando. Não saquei nenhum dinheiro, apenas abri minha carteira e esperei você digitar sua senha, depois mexi no teclado do caixa e...filhos da mãe.

Ian virou o volante rapidamente para a esquerda, entrando em outra rua, desviando de um bloqueio policial.

- Merda, eles já começaram a montar os bloqueios, normalmente eles não são tão rápidos.

O carro corria alucinado, pelas ruas, assustando as pessoas. Algumas vezes, o carro quase atropelava alguém, mas Ian desviava habilmente. Como era de madrugada, havia poucas pessoas nas ruas, deixando o trio mais tranqüilo. As viaturas continuavam na cola deles. De repente, um tiro certeiro fez o pára-brisa traseiro explodir em pedacinhos de vidro.

- Fiquem abaixados – Disse Ian.

Hyoga e Shun obedeceram. O violinista continuava a lutar com o carro que estava derrapando nas curvas fechadas.

- Vamos ver se eles são bons mesmos – Murmurou Ian.

Rapidamente ele puxou o freio de mão e alternado embreagem com acelerador, realizou um "cavalo de pau", entrando de ré em uma rua transversal, freou o carro. As viaturas passaram reto e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Conseguiu despistar eles? – Perguntou Shun levantando-se.

- Queria eu... – Disse Ian.

As viaturas reapareceram, o romeno engatou a ré e pisou fundo no acelerador, o carro deu um solavanco, mas começou a correr para trás. Ian acompanhava o progresso do carro pelos retrovisores, dando o máximo de si para desviar dos outros carros, pois ele estava na contramão. Novos tiros foram disparados contra eles, mas não acertaram. Com um novo "cavalo de pau", o garoto fez o carro entrar numa rua principal da cidade e manobrou-o, colocando-o na pista de forma a ficar a favor do tráfego.

- Nós não vamos despistá-los nunca dessa forma – Falou Ian – Teremos que ser radicais agora.

- Mais? – Perguntou Shun – Você viu quantos carros bateram, tentando sair do nosso caminho?

- Eu sei, mas não há outra maneira – Retorquiu Ian – Esse carro não vai agüentar muito mais, está todo perfurado de balas e todo amassado.

Mal disse isso, quando uma viatura os alcançou e emparelhou. Um policial apontou a arma para Shun, mas este se abaixou e o tiro explodiu a janela do outro lado.

Ian fez uma curva e a viatura os seguiu, mas o romeno tinha um plano. Desacelerou o carro um pouco e, quando a viatura os ultrapassou, ele chocou a frente do carro com a lateral traseira do outro, fazendo a viatura girar e se chocar contra uma parede.

- Espero que não tenham morrido – Disse Ian preocupado.

- Pelo menos não explodiu nada – Comentou Hyoga.

- Agora nós estamos fritos – Disse Ian assustado – Como fui idiota, não percebi para onde eles estavam nos levando.

A frente deles, surgia a grandiosa Cidade Proibida. Shun tentou se lembrar do que Natássia havia lhe contado mais cedo.

_A Cidade Proibida era a antiga capital chinesa...rodeada por um fosso de 6 metros de profundidade...4 portões que se abriam em direções diferentes ligados ao resto da cidade por 4 pontes...muros de 8 metros de altura super grossos._

Nada do que lembrava trazia alguma informação animadora.

- Estamos encurralados – Concluiu Shun – Não há maneira de entrarmos nesse lugar.

- Há sempre uma opção, apesar de que vai nos custar muito caro – Falou Ian pensativo – Tire o encosto de seu banco rápido.

Shun fez o que ele mandou e descobriu um caixote comprido. Abriu e se assustou com o conteúdo: um lança-míssel com um único míssel ao seu lado.

- O que está pretendendo fazer? – Perguntou Shun assustado.

- Carregue-o – Pediu Ian – Só colocar a parte vermelha do míssel primeiro.

- Você tem que estar brincando – Falou Shun exasperado – Vai explodir uma das portas da Cidade Proibida?

- Adivinhou, sabido – Falou o romeno rindo – Vai ser o auge da minha carreira. De qualquer forma, se não fizermos isso, vamos ser presos.

- Mas...

- Shun – Disse Hyoga severo – Faça isso logo, já esqueceu de nossa promessa de proteger a Terra custe o que custar?

Shun ficou em silêncio, mas colocou a munição na arma.

- Proteger a Terra? – Perguntou Ian – Acho que estou fugindo com loucos.

- Depois te explicamos – Disse Hyoga – Faça o que tem que fazer.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Quando o carro começar a atravessar a ponte, eu quero que Shun me passe o lança-míssel e Hyoga segure o volante, mantendo o carro em linha reta. Eu vou acionar essa belezinha e destruir aquela porta, com um pouco de sorte vamos achar uma passagem entre os escombros.

- A chance de isso dar certo é de uma em um milhão – Falou Shun.

- Parece razoável para mim – Disse Ian – Vamos lá. Preparados?

O carro entrou na ponte e Hyoga segurou o volante. Ian se inclinou para fora da janela e olhou para trás fazendo um gesto para que Shun entregasse a arma logo. Shun se inclinou para fora da janela e passou com dificuldade a arma. Ian segurou-a firme e ajustou a mira para o centro do portão que estava cada vez mais perto. Ignorou os zumbidos de balas passando próximas a sua cabeça, prendeu o fôlego e apertou o gatilho. O impulso do disparo o fez recuar, largando a arma. Deixou seu corpo escorregar para dentro do carro, segurou o volante e fechou os olhos quando a luz da explosão os ofuscou. Um grande estrondo pôde ser ouvido por boa parte da cidade.

O veículo continuou seu caminho. Quando atingiu a nuvem de poeira, seus ocupantes rezaram pelo melhor. O carro sacudia descontrolado, sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, mas Ian mantinha firme a direção. Quando o veiculo saiu da nuvem, todos respiraram aliviados.

Ian gritou feliz comemorando. Hyoga e Shun estavam estáticos, não acreditando na sorte deles. A felicidade durou pouco, pois logo atrás deles, vinham os policiais.

- Não acredito – Disse o romeno boquiaberto – Que espécie de policiais são eles? Pensei que não teriam coragem de atravessar a nuvem.

- Esquece isso – Disse Hyoga – Já percebeu onde estamos?

Ian voltou a se concentrar na pista, mas descobriu que não havia pista. Estavam andando de carro no chão pavimentado da Cidade Proibida. Carros não tinham acesso àquele local e também havia pouquíssimo espaço para manobrar.

- Bom, acho que só nos resta uma última alternativa – Disse Shun preocupado – Fugir por outra porta, pois aquela já está bloqueada a essa altura.

O carro rangeu ao passar raspando em um prédio.

- Só que não temos munição para explodir outra porta e mesmo que tivéssemos a arma caiu lá trás – Disse Ian irritado.

Shun botou a mão no ombro de Hyoga e olhou em seus olhos. O loiro concordou com a cabeça entendendo o que o outro queria.

- Temos um plano – Disse Hyoga – Nos leve até uma outra porta e nós a abriremos.

- Como? Usando seus poderes mágicos? – Perguntou o garoto sarcástico.

- Só nos leve até uma delas. Você já esteve na Cidade Proibida antes, não esteve?

- Já – Comentou Ian sonhador – Vim conferir a segurança do lugar, planejando uma forma de roubá-la. Mas só planejar, esse tipo de roubo não é meu estilo.

Hyoga virou os olhos impaciente.

- Sabe como chegar aos outros portões?

- Sei. Bom, pelo menos andando eu sei – Respondeu Ian, enquanto um pedaço de uma estátua foi arrancado pelo carro – Afinal de contas, para onde vocês estão pretendendo ir?

- Para os 5 Picos Antigos – Disse Shun.

- Já ouvi falar. Fica na parte leste da China. Nós entramos pelo portão oeste – Disse Ian – Vamos sair pelo portão norte, se sairmos da Cidade, poderemos pegar um desvio para o leste na extremidade norte de Pequim. Isso vai confundir os policiais um pouco.

- Muito bem. Para o portão norte – Disse Hyoga determinado.

Nesse momento, um grande feixe de luz desceu do céu e iluminou o carro. Shun e Hyoga se desesperaram, imaginaram que tinham sido pegos pelos deuses.

- Droga de helicópteros – Comentou Ian – São quase impossíveis de despistar.

O casal respirou aliviado, realmente podiam ouvir o motor dos helicópteros e uma voz aumentada dando ordens em chinês.

- Agora vamos ser mais úteis – Disse Shun – Vou mandar essas máquinas para longe.

Ian observou confuso Shun se inclinar para fora do carro e erguer uma de suas mãos em direção aos helicópteros.

- Corrente Nebulosa – Gritou Shun envolto em seu cosmo.

Uma grande ventania desestabilizou as máquinas voadoras, forçando-as a se dispersarem.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Ian assombrado.

- Depois te explico, mas espero que você confie em nós agora e acredite que nós vamos por a porta norte abaixo.

Ian assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a dirigir.

"Onde foi que eu me meti?" pensou ele confuso "Um tem o poder de controlar os ventos e o outro de congelar. Já vi muita coisa estranha nas minhas viagens, mas isso é novidade para mim. Bom, eu vou ver o que acontece".

Depois de mais algumas situações de morte certa, o trio conseguiu atingir o portão. Dessa vez foi Hyoga que se inclinou para fora do veículo e concentrou seu cosmo.

- Execução Aurora – Gritou ele.

Em instantes o portão virou gelo.

- Agora está mais frágil – Disse o russo – Se esse carro atingir o portão com velocidade suficiente vamos ser capazes de passar por ele.

Ian não respondeu, apenas olhou impressionado a cena a sua frente, acelerou o carro, e próximo ao portão, desviou-o fazendo com que ele se chocasse de lado, para evitar danos ao motor. O portão despedaçou-se e eles saíram da Cidade Proibida.

- Nós conseguimos – Comemorou Ian acertando a direção do carro – Ouviram? Nós...

O garoto parou de falar ao ver que seus novos amigos haviam desmaiado, pois o lado onde estavam sentados recebera a maior parte de impacto.

Ian sorriu e seguiu dirigindo, ainda tinha que passar por alguns bloqueios e despistar as viaturas que os perseguiam.

"Agora vai ser mais fácil" pensou "Essa parte da cidade é maior e eu conheço algumas passagens que não estão sendo viajadas com certeza".

Ele pisou fundo no acelerador e seguiu em frente.

_----------H&S---------_

Shun acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Notou que estava deitado no chão, podia sentir a terra entre seus dedos. Levantou então o tronco e olhou a sua volta, logo encontrou Hyoga conversando em voz baixa com Ian em frente a uma fogueira. Levantou-se totalmente e foi caminhando com dificuldade até seus amigos.

- Então quer dizer que vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, que é uma deusa dos tempos mitológicos reencarnada, e estão lutando para salvar a Terra?

- Exato. Mas dois anos atrás lutamos contra outros dois deuses e aparentemente eles nos baniram para esse mundo. Se é que isso é um mundo...talvez seja tudo ilusão.

Ian suspirou e desviou o olhar do russo para uma figura que ia de encontro a eles, sorriu ao ver que era Shun. Hyoga viu seu amado andando com dificuldade e correu para ajudá-lo.

- Nós sobrevivemos? – Perguntou Shun cansado, abraçando o pescoço de Hyoga.

- Por pouco – Respondeu o loiro levando-o para perto da fogueira.

- Toda a China deve estar atrás de nós agora – Disse Ian – Destruímos parte de um monumento valiosíssimo, várias batidas aconteceram por nossa causa e eu ainda destruí uma porção de viaturas depois que vocês desmaiaram. Tudo isso numa madrugada.

Ian deu risada como se fosse uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

- Como você consegue rir? – Perguntou Shun sentando-se ao lado de Hyoga – Até mesmo durante a fuga você ria? Que espécie de ladrão é você?

- E como você conseguiu aquelas armas? – Perguntou Hyoga intrigado.

- Eu não sou um ladrão comum – Disse Ian sorridente – Vou contar a vocês um pouco da minha vida, acho que agora não tem muita importância mesmo. Meu nome é realmente Ian, sou da família Kostlo, uma família cigana. Minha mãe é romena e meu pai um cigano, mas para tirar passaporte eu tive que me naturalizar romeno.

- Ciganos não podem ter passaporte? – Perguntou Shun curioso.

- Nós somos um povo sem pátria, vagamos pelo mundo sem ter uma terra natal – Explicou Ian – É necessário nós nos registrarmos no país onde nós nascemos. Bom, há cinco anos atrás minha mãe morreu e meu pai ficou muito triste; ele tomou uma decisão então: viajar pelo mundo. Eu o acompanhei, obviamente. Durante nossas andanças eu conheci muita gente, aprendi várias línguas e mais importante: eu aprendi técnicas de luta.

- Eu notei – Interrompeu Hyoga passando a mão no rosto – Precisava bater minha cabeça no chão daquela forma?

- Eu não tinha intenção de machucar vocês – Disse Ian com sinceridade – Isso foi culpa do Shun que acordou quando eu quebrei o vidro da varanda...e eu pensando que tinha feito pouco barulho.

- Na verdade – Começou Shun – Eu acordei um pouco antes de você chegar. Eu tive um pesadelo...com o Submundo de Hades.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e encarou o namorado.

"Pensei que ele fosse adormecer totalmente" pensou Hyoga "Mas ele ainda está nos vigiando"

- Submundo de Hades? – Perguntou Ian confuso.

- Depois te explico – Disse Shun – Continue sua história.

Hyoga voltou a prestar atenção ao romeno, mas sua mente ainda teimava em lembrar de como o deus sombrio havia dominado Shun.

- Há mais ou menos um ano e meio eu e meu pai paramos de percorrer o mundo – Continuou Ian – Ele se cansou disso e se alistou no exército romeno. Como filho de um militar, eu consigo armamentos facilmente e sei como lidar com os militares de outros países, assim consigo algumas armas extras. Ainda tenho meus contatos que conseguem umas coisinhas para mim.

- Estou impressionado – Disse Hyoga – Você está bem treinado para alguém que é só uma ilusão.

- Eu ainda não acredito totalmente em vocês - Disse Ian dando de ombros – Talvez eu seja uma ilusão ou talvez eu não seja; não dá para saber. Vou procurar o transporte para sairmos daqui, os policias podem seguir nosso rastro.

O garoto levantou-se chateado e se afastou. Hyoga ficou olhando ele se afastar, sabia que tinha magoado ele, mas precisava ficar sozinho com Shun.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Cisne preocupado – Muitos vidros explodiram perto de você. Deve estar todo cortado.

- Não me importo – Disse Andrômeda abraçando o braço de Hyoga – Eu sou um cavaleiro, feridas não me incomodam muito. Mas você não devia ter feito isso com Ian, ele salvou nossas vidas.

- Eu preciso falar com você – Disse Hyoga bruscamente, soltando-se do abraço de Shun.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Shun confuso.

- Não você – Disse Hyoga pondo uma mão em cada ombro do garoto – VOCÊ.

Shun continuou a olhar confuso, mas de repente seus cabelos escureceram e seus olhos também. Logo ele não era mais Shun e sim Hades.

- Me chamou cavaleiro de Cisne? – Perguntou o deus.

- Você não cumpriu o nosso acordo.

- Eu não cumpri? Eu disse que ia adormecer e foi isso que fiz, mas não significa que eu baixei a guarda. Quando pressenti aquele garoto, notei um desejo de aventura muito grande e outras qualidades, sabia que ele iria ajudar.

- Ajudou muito, agora nós teremos que viajar disfarçados, a China está atrás da gente.

- É o que você pensa – Disse Hades dando uma risada sinistra.

A divindade levantou-se, andou até a fogueira e ficou encarando-a. Desviou o olhar para uma rocha próxima e sorriu diabolicamente.

- Cisne, eu vou voltar para meu estado latente de novo – Disse Hades - Daqui a pouco será dia e você verá que está mais protegido do que pensa.

Os cabelos e os olhos de Shun voltaram a ficar verdes e o garoto tombou para trás, sendo amparado nos braços do namorado. Hyoga deitou-se no chão exausto e aninhou Shun junto a si, envolvendo-o com seus braços. Logo estavam dormindo.

---------H&S---------

Ian observou a cena a distância, escondido atrás de uma pedra. O garoto assustou-se duas vezes: a primeira quando Shun sofreu uma transformação e a segunda quando teve certeza que o japonês olhou em sua direção e sorriu sinistramente. Quando o casal se deitou para dormir, Ian sentou-se em outra pedra e começou a polir seu rifle.

"As coisas estão ficando interessantes" pensou ele "Deuses, cavaleiros e mistérios...melhor ficar perto deles. Parece que vai ser bem divertido".

O garoto sorriu e continuou seu trabalho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coffee Break:**

Bom, o que acharam desses dois capítulos? Deram um trabalhão, mas valeu a pena. Adoro ação e aventura, mas não acho que será sempre assim nesta história. Originalmente esses dois capítulos, junto com o próximo, eram apenas um. Mas decidi desenvolvê-los melhor e acabei separando-os.

O personagem Ian é baseado no personagem Malu do jogo Castlevania 64 (olha onde eu fui procurar inspiração hehe), mas divergem em muitas coisas, acho que só se parecem no gosto pelo violino e cor dos cabelos e olhos. Desculpem-me se o fiz "poderoso" demais, mas é que Shun e Hyoga vão precisar de recursos para completar a missão, então inventei várias coisas. Mas não percam de vista que Ian é cigano, isso ainda vai ser útil.

Agora eu responderia as minhas revisões, mas já as respondi por mensagem privada então no próximo capítulo (que já está sendo escrito) eu respondo-as aqui.

Até a próxima!!

Próximo capitulo – O Jardineiro Fiel – Shiriu será encontrado, mas Shun e Hyoga vão perceber que ele está muito mudado. Trazê-lo para o lados dos cavaleiros dará muito trabalho.

**Revisem com sugestões e/ou criticas!Elogios também são bem vindos hehe.**


End file.
